It started with a letter
by SexySiri
Summary: "Do you, would you I mean, like to be... adopted. By me! Just a thought." Tonks adopts Harry just before his sixth year, will he finally get the family he deserves? Harry/Charlie, Remus/Tonks, Neville/Dean/Seamus. Contains spanking of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

_All but the plot is JK's. Please review._

* * *

July first: ten pm

Dear Pheonix.

You said to write every three days so that's what you're gonna get.

So I've been thinking and I figured I owe a lot of people apologies. Severus Snape, I am sorry that my trust in you was too weak to believe you would help Sirius if needed, Also sorry for that Occlumency incident. Nymphadora (sorry!) Tonks, Sorry you got injured, also sorry to Moody, Dodge, Diggle, Vance, Hermy, Ron, Gin, Nev and Luna who also got hurt. Remus Lupin, what can I say... I could never be more sorry and I understand if you hate me... I didn't mean to kill him I just wanted him safe, I promise. This apology is to the Order in general, Sorry for making you fight, Sorry for bringing Tom back and sorry... for killing off your friends. The past few days I've been sat in my room, just staring at the ceiling... Thinking. I messed up, at first it wasn't so bad, I could pretend he was still here but now it's worse. Now it's, surreal almost. Like it didn't happen, it was just a bad dream. Bad dreams fade when you wake up, you forget them and they don't scare you anymore. But this, this isn't going away. Sirius is still dead, It's not going to fade with time, it's going to be there for the rest of my life...

Harry Potter.

The boy who lived...

* * *

July second: three am.

**Harry.**

**Don't call me Nymphadora!! And quit being so depressed, I'll try and come and visit you. Moony will too, if he get's off his high horse sometime soon and admits stuff to himself.... Forget I wrote that... I'm a little annoyed with him right now.**

**Love from your auntie Tonksy!!!**

* * *

July second: eleven am

_Harry James Potter, _

_I do not in any way blame you for Sirius' death. Stop hoarding all the guilt, it's tainting his memory._

_Remus Lupin._

* * *

July second: eight pm

Remus Lupin, Auntie Tonksy and anyone else who cares,

Hah! Dudders just threw his playstation game out of the window! What a wanker!!! It was a pretty cool game too, maybe I should retrieve it and sell it for fifty quid... spend it all on booze and drugs! Jeez, people calm down, I'm not an alcaholic, nor am I on drugs.... Only caffine... mmmm coffee!!!! Oh well, I'm going for a walk...

ten pm

You could have warned me that there were people following me! I knocked Dung out, kicked him in the jaw, poor sod... I thought you were past the spying game anyway... could at least talk to me, I could do with the company... besides, Potter sitting must be boring with no one to talk to... Going to see if I can nick some of Dudders' WKD, I'll send this later.

eleven pm

OMG! Vernon just told me off for breathing noisily! He's such a cocksucking spastic horse fucker! (No offence to cock suckers.) (Or horse fuckers.) (And stop lecturing me for my language!)

Loveth you and all that bull.

Harry Potter

The chosen one.

_

* * *

_

July second: eleven pm.

**Harry! No drugs, alcohol, computer games, sarcastic comments or swearing by order of your Auntie Tonksy!! Do like your swear word choice though, very original. Is your Uncle being really bad, I could hex him if you want... Or hex Lupin instead... speaking of which why did you adress him as Remus Lupin, don't you call him Moony now? I know you miss Sirius, If you ever want to talk about it.... just write to me okay? I miss him too.**

**Aurour Tonks.**

**P.s. The chosen one?**

* * *

July third: one am

_Harry Potter,_

_Watch your language, try not to get into too much trouble, and stop feeling sorry for yourself, it won't help_

_Remus._

* * *

July third: Five am

Moony,

I don't feel sorry for myself, I feel wrong, You know that feeling you get when you're little and you get trapped in, I don't know, a small place, and you can't get out and it's... and you're scared? That's how I feel...

Harry Potter,

Gryffindor Seeker.

* * *

Tonks,

Hex everyone... what exactly did Remus do? And he called himself Remus Lupin when writing to me. Guess he's still mad at me for murdering his best friend... I will talk eventually... It's too raw.

Harry Potter,

Gryffindor Seeker.

P.s. That's what the paper says.

_

* * *

_

July third: ten am

**Moony doesn't blame you, because it wasn't your fault. He's a prick who can't see what's right for him!! Whenever you need me I'm here, I promise kiddo. I'm not your Auntie Tonksy for no reason.... Do you... Well, Do you, would you I mean, like to be... adopted. By me?! Just a thought. Then you can see Remus and the Weasley's often, If we do a blood ritual adoption then the wards should be okay...**

**Dora Tonks.**

* * *

July third: one pm

_Cub, _

_I know the feeling. _

_Love Moony. xxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

July third: two pm

Tonks and Moony!

YES! I'd love it! Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moony just fuck her already.... Then you can be my dad type thing...

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna runaway?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

You have to get me out of here! I'm writing angsty songs!!

Harry Potter.

Sex Bomb.

xxxx

* * *

July third: Five pm.

**Harry! I can't believe you wrote that! Now he wont even look at me!**

**Tone down the angst, It's not too bad.... If you do feel really down you will let me know right? I don't want you doing anything stupid. I'll sort the adoption papers****I just have to have a word with Dumbledore. **

**Dora. xx**

* * *

July third: ten pm

_Harry, _

_I'm glad you are being adopted, although I would appreciate it if you kept all thoughts on my sex life out of conversation in future. Thank you._

_Remus._

* * *

July third: seven pm

Tonks,

Ah...Him...tell him it's passed now will you.

Har.

xxxxxxxx

* * *

July third: eleven pm.

Remus,

Sorry.

Harry Potter.

* * *

July fourth: ten am.

**Har,**

**What's passed?**

**Dora... xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

July fourth: eleven am.

He'll know what you're talking about. I was a bit...er...erratic at the end of last term. I sort of destroyed his office.

Harry. xxxxx

* * *

July Fourth: three pm.

**You what?!**

**Dora xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

July fourth: four pm

Threw his stuff at the walls and upturned a table, nothing big. I was upset...I blamed him, I had just lost my godfather.

Har, xxxxxx

* * *

July fourth: seven pm.

**Harry Potter,**

**How could I forget.... We can have the forms sorted in a week or so.**

**Love Dora. xxxxxxxxxx**

July eighth: one pm.

**Har, **

**Are you okay? You haven't written in a while, If you don't reply to this soon we are sending people over.**

**Dora.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

July eighth: two pm

I'm fine.

H. Potter.

* * *

July eighth: five pm.

**You don't sound it.**

**Dora.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

July ninth: one am

Whatever.

* * *

July ninth: ten am.

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**You better be abe to give us a good reason for the drop of blood at the top of the previous letter. We know it's hard and that it hurts but please don't do anything stupid. We can't lose you, you mean too much to us,**_

_**Dora and Moony**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

July ninth: eleven pm.

I broke a quill and accidentally stabbed my finger. Not a big deal. I'm not going to top myself so don't worry, I'll still save you from Voldemort.

H. Potter

* * *

July tenth: seven am.

_**That's it we're coming over.**_

_**Dora and Moony.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

Harry groaned when he read that letter. According to the time and date at the top it had been writen two hours previously and Harry desperately tried to think of a response, he had just writen, _Really I'm fine, don't bother._ When the doorbell rang, Damn!

"Can I help you?" He heard his aunt asked and Harry lept off the bed, throwing the possessions he didn't want Tonks and Moony to see under the floorboard,

"Is Harry here?" He heard Tonks ask and Harry took another look at the room before grabbing a quill, snapping it, and then stabbing himself in the finger with it. He quickly dove onto the bed and attempted to look as if he had been there all along. "This is his room." Harry heard Dudley say and wondered when the boy had got so polite, not that Harry really cared. "Thank you Dudley." Came a voice Harry vaguely recognised.

There was a knock on the door which Harry ignored, then the door opened, "Aww he's sleeping." He heard Tonks whisper,

Remus walked over to Harry's bed and put a hand on the boys forehead, "He's pretty hot, you don't think he's ill do you?" he asked Tonks, she didn't have a chance to reply before Harry's wand was jabbing into Remus' neck. "What was the first thing you ever said to me?" Harry growled. If Moony was offended by Harry's question or the wand at his throat, he didn't show it as the man threw Harry an amused expression and looked down at the ground. "Did Mad-Eye teach you to ask such hard questions?" Harry heard a snort but ignored it. "Uhm… I think I offered you a piece of chocolate."

Harry drew his wand back, "Yea that was it." He muttered, sitting up and stretching as though he had been asleep for hours. "Did you have to come so early?"

"We wanted to talk to you, and figured you could come back to mine for the day and then go to Tonks' for the rest of the summer, Albus said it was okay," Remus replied softly. Harry scowled and looked at them, Remus and Tonks, They had also bought Kingsley and Mad eye Moody.

"So now you come and get me?" Harry's voice was icy and the air around the order members seemed to go cold. "It's a bit late for that." Harry pulled himself out of the bed, he'd been wearing clothes previously and was glad that they hadn't caught him in his pyjamas. He crossed to the now closed door and opened it, "Please leave, You can tell Dumbledore that I shall see him in september."

"Harry..."

"Please go."

Only Tonks noticed the slight catch in his voice, the air around them was crackling with anger and magic. "Harry you need to calm down or the house will blow up. Okay?" She said softly.

"Go!" He snapped as books began flying off the shelves.

Tonks turned to the other three, "Go." She said softly, Remus looked as though he wanted to argue but allowed Kingsley to lead him onto the landing. As soon as the door shut behind the three men Harry dropped to the floor, Tonks knelt next to him. "Shh Harry." She whispered pulling a bottle out of her robes and forcing it down his throat. Harry began to feel lightheaded and realised it was a calming potion. He leant his head against Tonks' chest feeling it rise and fall. "Sorry." He mumbled a few minutes later.

"That's okay, We should have expected it, your magic has been locked up for three weeks and needed an escape. You want to come to Moony's?" Harry gave a nod and she helped him stand and pack his stuff. "Can you give me two minutes?" Harry asked Tonks when he was almost packed.

"Don't want me to see your porn mags?" She grinned before leaving the room to go and tell the three men outside that Harry would be going with them to Moony's house after all. As soon as the door closed Harry ripped up the loose floorboard and shoved everything under it into a bag before putting the board back and apprehensivelly opening the door. He was worried that the men would be angry at him for losing his temper but Remus gave him a grin and asked if he had everything he needed for the rest of his life, Harry nodded and they all headed downstairs. "We're not flying are we?" Harry asked worriedly.

Tonks smiled and shook her head, "Got a portkey." She said, Harry stopped suddenly making Kingsley, who was behind, almost crash into him.

"Portkey?" The teenager croaked, images of the third task and of Cedric's dead body flying before his eyes.

"It's okay Cub, We'll be with you." Remus said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and calming the boy, Kingsley took Harry's bags so that Tonks could hold Harry's arm. Harry gave a small nod, he was too scared to be embaressed. Kingsley took an empty cigarette carton from his pocket, "We already told your Aunt that you were leaving, she said to tell you to behave." He told Harry before getting everyone to take the portkey, Harry flinched as he felt the familiar tug at his naval and, seconds later, found himself in a field, surprisingly he hadn't fallen and neither had Tonks which was also shocking. Remus took a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry who read it, when he looked up from the writing there was a house in front of him, it wasn't excactly a large house but it looked gorgeous, it even had a small garden at the front. "It's not much..." Remus muttered.

"It's beautiful." Harry replied making the werewolf blush. Mad-eye and Kingsley made sure Harry made it beyond the wards of the house before apparating to work.

"Got the day off," Tonks explained at Harry's questioning look, "Need to explain the adoption forms." She put Harry's bags down on the kitchen table, Remus moved them seconds later as he put three mugs of tea down, Tonks scowled that Remus had made her look like an idiot but he didn't seem to notice.

"So you can still adopt me right?" Harry almost pleaded.

"Oh ye, you need to meet with Madame Bones and answer some questions before we do the blood adoption ritual, don't worry it's only a nick on your thumb." Harry nodded, "You need to sign these though." Tonks added handing Harry two sheets of parchment, Harry glanced at them, they basically asked if he agreed to the adoption and if he'd known Tonks for over a year. "It hasn't been a year." He said crossly.

"Close enough, Bones wont mind. Sirius named you his heir therefore you are a Black which makes you my family. That's the only reason I can do this." Tonks said, Harry nodded before signing the forms. Once he had finished Remus handed him a mug of tea."You'll see me fairly often." He told Harry, "Dora brews the wolfsbane now." He added as way of explanation.

Harry sighed, "And here was me hoping you'd got your act together and started dating." Remus turned crimson and ducked his head,

"I should ground you for that." Tonks growled, scowling at Harry who smirked,

"Technically you can't yet _mum_." He grinned making Remus laugh.

* * *

_What do you think? Good enough to attempt a second chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just some bits of information people have asked about, No Harry isn't an emo he is just a bit upset at losing his godfather (understandably), he doesn't cut himself, the blood will be explained later as will the reason there are mentions of self harm in the story. Harry is gay, or at least bisexual in this story,_

_All but the plot and any character you don't recognise is JK'S.  
_

* * *

**Settling in...**

They all got into the phone booth to take them to the ministry and as Tonks told the operator the reason they were there Remus noticed Harry scowling at the floor, "You okay?" He asked quietly, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry gave a grunt and shrugged the hand off angrily, stepping out of the lift as soon as they arrived. Tonks frowned, she'd completely forgotten about teenage strops. Remus himself was pale as they walked into the main entrance and handed over their wands and Tonks wasn't faring much better. They had to walk past the aurour department to get to Bones' office and Tonks grabbed a couple of files to work on at home. Kingsley Shacklebolt was in Bones' office when they walked in, he went and sat on one of the chairs in the corner for the meeting. The meeting itself was pretty boring, Harry had to answer all of Madame Bones' questions, saying that yes he trusted Tonks and that no he wasn't under any potions. He was annoyed that he was made to take Veritserum for it but Madame Bones assured him that everyone going through the adoption process had to. Once she was certain he was happy with it Madame Bones asked Harry if he could deliver a note to Gretchit who was just down the hall, as he was doing so she would question Tonks. It didn't take long for Amelia Bones to get the answers she wanted from Tonks and the Veritserum had just worn off when Harry opened the door. "Mr Potter!" Tonks let out a groan knowing who the voice belonged to, she was surprised when Harry replied, "Ah, Minister, I wanted to talk to you actually." Amelia's eyebrows shot up and Kingsley sent Remus a confused look, the werewolf could only shrug. "What can I do for you Harry?" The new minister for magic, Rufus Scrimengour asked politely, wondering what on earth the boy wanted him for. Harry gave a small smile, and Scrimengour smiled back as the teenager began to talk. "I want Dolores Umbridge sacked." Scrimgeour's smile had faded away, as had his affability. If anything he was now looking a bit stern. "A grudge Mr. Potter? Really, isn't that a bit beneath you? I know she made trouble for you last year, but Dolores Umbridge is-"

"Dolores Umbridge," Harry cut in, his voice suddenly as cool and sharp as a dagger of ice, a trick he'd learned from many years of Potions classes, everyone in Amelia's office shuddered "is a small minded, hateful, sadistic bitch who sees nothing wrong with torturing people who disagree with her." Remus frowned, wondering what Harry meant, as Scrimengour replied.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I know how stories can spread and grow when they're told and re-told by teenagers. Really, you don't think that's true, do you?" Harry was very still for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were as hard and sharp as emerald drills. Slowly, purposefully, he raised his right hand and held the back of it a few inches from the Minister's face. Tonks saw the man's eyes scan the hand then widen. "That's right, Minister. I don't lie. Professor-" He spat the word with an amount of bile that would have impressed Snape, "Umbridge taught me that. I. Must. Not. Tell. Lies. Over and over again in her office I was made to carve that into my flesh." He smiled, it was most certainly not a pleasant expression. Remus, Tonks and Amelia looked sick whilst Kingsley's face was hard as stone, "Worse, I had to do it surrounded by pictures of kittens and pink doilies." Scrimgeour's eyes were narrow slits, and one corner of his lip was curled back, not in a smile, but in a dog-like snarl. "I'll take care of her, Mr. Potter. You have my word on that."

"Good. I have the hope that you can be a better Minister than that idiot before you, not that that's hard." Harry muttered the last part and Amelia was surprised when Scrimengour laughed,

"I have that hope too, and now I must be off," The minister turned and left and after several moments Harry turned back to the door and walked back into Amelia's office. Tonks didn't mention that she'd overheard the conversation and the others followed her lead as Amelia took them to the adoption room where Gretchit was waiting to perform the ritual. Gretchit made them sit on a sofa like seat that had a table in the middle of it, Harry sat one side and Tonks sat on thhe other. Gretchit placed a bowl of water in between them on the table and pulled a small knife from her pocket. She stabbed Tonks thumb with it, making the aurour wince, before squeezing three drops of Tonks' blood into the bowl. Gretchit then did the same with Harry, Gretchit said a few words in Latin that Harry didn't understand and then the bowl glowed yellow as did Tonks and Harry's hands, When the light faded Gretchit smiled, "All done." She said. Tonks stood up and pulled Harry into a hug, after thanking Gretchit they headed back to Remus'.

_HHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Harry..." Tonks said as they sat on Remus' old, saggy, green sofa. Harry looked up at her, knowing people only ever used that voice to start serious conversations. "Yes?" He asked apprehensively. "We overheard your conversation with Scrimengour." Harry groaned, he could really do without that. "Please forget it, she'll get fired. It's over."

"No it's not Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry gave a snort, "Who? You lot would have lost your jobs, Sirius would have been arrested if he tried anything. Dumbledore wasn't even looking at me let alone listening and the whole world thought I was a liar already!!" Harry half yelled. Remus gave him a look that said, control your temper or else. "Sorry." Harry muttered, "It's in the past, forget it."

"Well, at least let me see if there's anything I can do to help with those scars."

"There's nothing you can do against blood quill scars Dora." Remus said quietly. "We have to take Harry to a healer later anyway for the ministry's forms, we can check it out then."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You were injured on Ministry premises so they need to know you are okay or it'll look bad in their books or something." Remus muttered, Harry scowled at the coffee table.

"Can't we just tell them I'm fine?" He half begged and Tonks gave a frown.

"Afraid not, what's bothering you Har?"

Harry scowled again, "Nothing," He spat, "I'm fine, I just don't want people gaping at my scar."

"St Mungo's is professional so no-one will stare. We need to register you with the family healer too." Tonks said, Harry nodded numbly, it was all getting a bit much to take in. "Don't worry, it's not as complicated as it sounds." Tonks added, smiling at Harry who gave a half-hearted grin in return.

"Food's ready." Remus called through from the kitchen where he'd just gone to check on the soup.

Harry followed Tonks into the kitchen, "Your healer's appointment is at four, then we'll get settled at mine. I've only got an apartment so if you want to play Quidditch you'll have to floo here, after asking of course. My floo is only connected to Moony's and the Burrow." She added the last part so that Harry wasn't bothered about random people flooing in. Harry nodded, picking at his food, Remus mistook his lack of appetite for nervousness and said, "Look, If you're worried that the healer will release all your details you shouldn't be, she looked Sirius over after he escaped... And never told a soul about it." Harry's eyes widened before becoming dull as he remembered his godfather was dead. After lunch they had an hour and a half until the appointment at St Mungo's and Remus and Tonks began discussing the order, Harry found it boring since they were being so careful not to let anything slip so he plugged in his ipod.

"The Dursley's buy you that?" Tonks asked, shocked at the thought. Harry seemed to pale before nodding stiffly and turning the sound up so he couldn't hear the adults. Tonks gave Remus a confused look which he mirrored. A few minutes later Harry began to hum along to his music, he didn't seem to realise he was doing it and Tonks sent Remus an evil grin to which he laughed. Slowly Tonks crept up behind Harry and pulled his earphones off. "Hey Mozart," She grinned, Harry scowled at her and she saw pure anger in his eyes for a second before it dimmed and became apologetic.

"Was I singing?" He asked.

"Nope, just humming." She reassured him, shaken by the emotion she'd seen in his eyes. He seemed to realise that something was wrong and asked her with concern, "What's up Dor?"

"Nothing, I guess just... nothing."

"Okay." But Harry was frowning as he said it and obviously didn't believe her. Tonks picked up a notebook off the table where Harry had left it, it was a black ringbinder with a big gold **H** on the cover, "Oooh is this little Harry's diary?!" Tonks smirked and was surprised when Harry didn't snatch it back, she opened it to find a load of blank pages. "But you were writing in it earlier." She said, utterly confused.

"Mione made them password protected."

"Them?" Remus asked, walking over to take a look.

"Yea, them" Harry said, taking the book back and saying, "Jiggery Pokery! Hocus Pocus-Squiggly Wiggly!" Tonks and Remus stared at him as though he had lost his mind. "Prank I played on Dudders just before second year, he really thought I was doing magic." Harry explained making the adults laugh. Harry flipped the book open, "No flicking though okay, I'll choose the page!" They both nodded as he flipped through. "It's not a diary, it's connected with Ron and Mione's books so we can keep in touch whenever."

"Blimey, That's advanced magic Har." Remus whispered.

Harry gave a shrug, "Mione is the brightest witch of our age, you said so yourself." Harry stopped at a page and handed the book over. Tonks and Remus began to read.

_I hate history of magic!!! _

_**Well maybe if you actually paid more attention instead of staring at Cunningham's arse all the time Harry!**_

_Oh shut your trap Mione, It's a nice arse... _

'Bout as nice as Sirius'.

_Wouldn't know, I don't stare, speaking of which why have you been staring at my godfather's arse Ronald? _

He was like right in front of the door when me, Gred and Forge were spying... and he was wearing tight jeans... It was hard to miss.

_Damn, Next time I see him I wont be able to help but check it out._

_**Are you two even going to attempt to do some work? We have OWL's in two months and -**_

_Oh shut your trap Mione_

_**Charming.**_

Only ten minutes of hell left!

_WHOOP!!_

you can't whoop on paper!

_Just did Weasley!!_

They were laughing as they finished reading and handed the book back to Harry. As Harry closed the book it glowed slightly indicating it was locked. "No one is allowed to read my book unless I'm dead... Or they're worried about my mental state and want to know what's up..." Both adults nodded again. They had known that Harry would have secrets from them and Tonks was just glad he was sharing them with Ron and Hermione. "Come on, we better get to St Mungo's." She said, glancing at the clock. They apparated outside, Harry wincing at the pain of side along apparation, and Tonks told the dummy in the window why they were there before they headed in. Instead of going to the front desk Tonks led Harry through a maze of corridors and stopped in front of a room with 'Healer Adomakoh' printed on it. Tonks knocked and a woman opened the door. "Dora!!" She yelled pulling Tonks into a hug. The woman looked slightly older than Tonks, but only by a year or so, and had very tanned skin, shoulder length dark brown glossy hair and deep brown eyes. "Harry this is Alison Adomakoh, Ali this is Harry Potter." Ali gave Harry a stunning smile and ushered them all in. "Pleased to meet you Mr Potter." She said as though he were just any other client, Harry grinned. "Right, Can you fill this in?" Ali handed Harry a form and he got to work filling it in as she said, "Leave what you can't do."

**NAME: **

**AGE: **

**HEIGHT: **

**WEIGHT: **

**ADDRESS: **

**SEXUALLY ACTIVE: **

**IF SO THEN WHAT AGE DID YOU BECOME SEXUALLY ACTIVE?**

**SEXUALITY: **

**DO YOU SMOKE? **

**LAST CHECK UP:**

**NEXT OF KIN: **

**ANY SIGNS OF DEPRESSION?**

**WORKPLACE/SCHOOL:**

And so on, Harry handed it back and Ali scanned it before arching an eyebrow. "It would appear that we have much to discuss." Harry refused to blush as she put the paper on her desk, "We aren't allowed to keep things confidential from your guardians until you are of age, which means Dora gets a copy of the notes." Harry blanched before scowling. Ali duplicated the notes and handed a copy to Tonks before taking Harry to be examined. Tonks saw the desperate look in Harry's eyes, begging her not to read it and she and Remus made an unspoken agreement to let the teenager have his secrets. "Wonder what he's hiding." Remus muttered. Tonks could only shrug as they heard Harry yell out in the other room. "Sorry. Did anyone even try to heal it?!" They heard Ali ask.

"Nothing Madame Pomphrey used worked." Harry replied, "They had to give up."

"I think the dagger may have been cursed but I don't know how to stop the pain." They heard Ali say. "Now what's this bruise?"

"Nothing." Harry replied a little too quickly and the next thing they heard was the silencing charm and then the room went quiet. Remus put his head in his hands and they sat there in silence for the next twenty minutes until Harry returned. "All done?" Tonks asked Ali who nodded and shook Harry's hand before showing them out. Harry was limping so Tonks took him in side along apparation again. They went back to Remus' to collect Harry's stuff and Tonks frowned as Harry continued to limp, "You okay?"

"Ye, ye she umm, she had to fix a muscle in my leg from the battle at the ministry and it hurts a bit. Should stop soon." Tonks gave him a smile and Harry said goodbye to Remus, promising to visit as much as possible. Then Tonks and Harry flooed away.

_HHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Tonks' apartment was quite nice. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and study. Tonks told him straight off that the study and her bedroom were off limits unless she was in them and even then he had to knock first. "We're getting you new clothes tomorrow morning, then lunch with my parents and to the burrow for dinner." Tonks said, Harry nodded, slightly worried about meeting Mr and Mrs Tonks. "Here, I didn't read it." Tonks said, handing over the form Harry had filled in at the hospital. Harry gave her a thankful grin and shoved it in his bag. "Right." Tonks said, "Rules.... I can handle mess to a degree but if your room reaches a certain state and you refuse to tidy it then I'll put it all in plastic bags and throw it away. Tantrums will not be tolerated neither will lying. If I catch you smoking then I'll make you eat the cigarette, if you're lucky then I might put it out first. If I catch you drinking then I'll make you drink until you puke and you don't even want to know my policy on drugs! Any questions?" Harry stuttered a no, suddenly remembering that Tonks was an aurour and just how dangerous she was. "You will get three galleons a week pocket money, When you are at Hogwarts I'll save it up and send it before a Hogsmede visit. Oh and no leaving the flat without permission, We can figure out the rest as we go." Harry nodded and thanked her, Tonks waved it off, showing the teenager to his room. Once he was alone Harry unpacked all his books and school stuff onto the shelves and the desk before hiding everything that had been under the floorboard at privet drive under the wardrobe. There was no sign of Tonks when he walked back into the living room so he flicked on the tv and channel hopped. He'd been stunned at first, when he'd seen the TV, but then remembered that Tonks' father was a muggle and therefore she would have had muggle things around as she grew up. Harry stopped on a music channel and watched as Simple Plan's Untitled came up. Harry bearly realised as he got caught up in the past, thinking of his godfather._  
_

Ters streaked down Harry's cheeks as he thought about Sirius, he angrily batted them away. he had no right to cry, it was his fault Sirius was dead after all. Suddenly Tonks was next to him holding him and the TV was off. Harry gave up trying to regain control and broke down in Tonks' arms. Tonks simply held him as he sobbed, It wasn't like she hadn't seen people fall apart: she had indeed seen this too many times in her job. However, like the night when Sirius had fallen through the veil, she felt helpless to do anything. It also, brought home something that she always knew, and that was you can't always help everyone, but she was damned if she wasn't going to try. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered several minutes later after he had calmed down.

"Don't be, you needed to let it out or your magic would have gone mental. Emotions are the key to our magic." Tonks explained, Harry nodded, still feeling embarrassed.

The next few days Harry and Tonks spent getting to know each other better. They were both extra polite and a little wary as they got to know each other properly and then suddenly, seven days into his new life, Harry started acting up...

_

* * *

What do you think? Please review! x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_All but the plot is JK's._

_Spanking of teenager in this chapter._

* * *

**Trouble and an order meeting.**

At first it was small things, like yelling at Tonks when she asked him to clear up or refusing to help around the apartment. Then it got worse, he shouted more and more and she could smell the cigarette smoke but everytime she called him on it Harry would deny everything and Tonks had no proof so she didn't push it. "God you're such a whore!!" Harry screamed, storming into his room and slamming the door. Tonks sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands, she'd only asked if he'd done all his homework and it had escalated into a major row, Tonks let tears stream down her cheeks for a total of twenty seconds before impatiently brushing them away and flooing to Remus', "What's up?" He asked noticing her tear streaked cheeks and she began to explain. By the time Tonks had finished Remus was seething, he could see how upset and confused she was and was so mad at Harry for doing this to her, but at the same time he knew what was bothering the teenager. "Why don't you guys stay for dinner? Do I have your permission to talk to him and punish him as I see fit?"

"Of course, I'll go and fetch him now, when will dinner be ready?"

"In about ten minutes." Tonks grinned and hugged Remus before flooing home, she knocked on Harry's door and was greeted with a surly,

"WHAT?!"

"Remus invited us for dinner and we're leaving now whether you like it or not. Get your jacket." Harry opened the door and scowled at Tonks before grabbing his jacket, not admitting that he was delighted to be going to Remus'. Remus showed no sign of his conversation with Tonks as they sat down to eat. Instead he engaged them both in conversation, Harry was on his best behaviour and Tonks worried that Remus wouldn't believe her but as soon as they'd finished eating Remus said, "Come with me Harry, there's something I want to talk to you about." Remus kept his voice even so Harry assumed it was about his parents or Sirius. Remus led Harry down the hallway towards his study, Harry walked in and was shocked when Remus locked the door. "So Dora came by earlier... crying." Remus said, his voice was still even, Harry broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "She told me what you've been like these past few days and you know what I think?" At Harry's lack of answer Remus continued, "I think you're pushing. Dora told you that she loved you and that she'd never send you back to the Dursley's and you're pushing because you don't believe her. Let me tell you a story..." Remus sat down in the chair behind the desk but gave no sign that Harry should move. "When he was your age, summer before sixth year, Sirius moved in with James, whose parents swore that Sirius wasn't going back to the Black's but he refused to believe them and began acting up thinking that they'd tire of him and send him back like he deserved. Sound familiar?" The tips of Harry's ears turned red with guilt.

"Sorry, I'll behave in future, promise." He whispered as the guilt set in.

"Yes you will." Remus agreed, standing up again. Harry's eyes widened, it was obvious the man was planning on punishing him... but how? "Harry, your dad left strict instructions with Sirius and I on how to dicipline you if you were in our care and Dor just gave me permission to do as I see fit and personally I think a good old fashioned spanking is the only think that will work." Harry's eys widened even more and he began stuttering an excuse. "No Harry, Dora told you that tantrums weren't acceptable and I know for a fact that you've been smoking and then lying about it, you're just lucky Dora never caught you smoking or she would have kept to her priomise and made you eat it. Now come here and lower your trousers." Harry stayed where he was, frozen with shock, "Now or your pants will come down too." Harry snapped to and scrambled to lower his trousers. Remus held back a smile when he saw that Harry was wearing calvin klein briefs rather than boxers, James had always prefered briefs too. "Bend over the desk." Harry hesitantly bent over the desk and Remus raised his hand, strengthening his resolve. Remus' hand only fell a total of twelve times but it felt more like thirty, Harry was shaking and crying, trying to keep quiet. After a few moments Harry turned his head and gasped when he saw that Remus was now holding a wooden ruler. "NO! Please don't, I'll be good!!" He begged.

Remus' only reply was "Face forwards Harry."

"Please." Harry tried again.

"Face forwards now or you'll get an extra ten." Harry quickly turned his head and then gave a whimper as the ruler landed on his already painful bottom. Remus gave him another eleven with the ruler, targeting Harry's sit spots. Harry had given up on trying to be quiet around the seventh smack and was sobbing noisily over the desk. It took him a few minutes to realize that the spanking had stopped and that Remus was rubbing circles on his back. "All done." The werewolf said soothingly and Harry pulled himself upright, wiping away his tears. He shrugged Remus' hand off his back and pulled his trousers up, a hiss was all he gave as a sign of the pain he felt when the material brushed against his bottom. Boy was he glad he'd worn cargo pants instead of the skinny jeans he'd planned on wearing that day. "I trust it wont come to this again." Remus said.

"No sir. Can I go home now please?" Remus sighed but nodded and unlocked the door. Harry walked out, past Tonks who was sat in the living room watching tv, and towards the fire, then he flooed home. Tonks looked up as Remus walked in. "Well?" She asked.

"I doubt you'll have a problem with him anymore." Remus said before explaining what had happened.

Tonks gave him a smile. "Thanks Rem." Then she registered what he'd said, "You used the ruler?!"

"Yes, Don't say he doesn't deserve it Dora."

Tonks sighed, "I guess... Just he'd never been spanked before Rem." He simply gave her a look to which she said, "You're right, of course."

"Of course." He repeated, grinning and making her laugh, Tonks had a sudden urge to kiss Remus but pushed it away knowing it would only result in another argument about him being too old for her or whatever his latest excuse was. "I better be getting home." She muttered, grabbing her jacket and walking to the fireplace, "I'll see you at the Order meeting tomorrow."

"Yea, see you." He replied, wondering what had upset her.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

The order meeting was taking place at the burrow the next day and Tonks was surprised to see Harry sat at the table at nine the next morning when she got up. He was fully dressed and had his coat on. "Kid, we're not leaving till one!" She laughed, Harry blushed,

"I guess I'm just excited to see them again." He muttered and Tonks grinned, ruffling Harry's hair she grabbed a piece of toast off his untouched plate. "Have you actually eaten yet?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes." Harry mumbled.

"I don't appreciate being lied to Harry." Tonks warned.

"No I haven't but I'm really not hungry."

Tonks scowled, "You're never hungry!" Harry rolled his eyes as Tonks put some more toast on. "Eat something or I'll make you stay here when I go to the meeting." Tonks said, Harry scowled but managed to eat half a piece of toast and a slice of apple. It wasn't much but it was a start. He was practically bouncing when Tonks handed him the floor powder and she shook her head and laughed, glad he had stopped being so horrible.

"Ronnie!!" Harry flung his arms around his friend as he moved away from the floo so that Tonks could come through.

"Missed you mate." Ron said, holding Harry tightly. Harry held him for a moment before hugging Hermione and Ginny,

"Bloody mum still won't let us in the order." Fred grumbled when Harry gave him and George a hug

"Good, I need to talk to you both, upstairs." Harry whispered, The two nodded and moved out of the way as Mad eye Moody came through the floo followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. When Remus came through he and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before Harry hugged him, "Thank you..." Harry muttered, knowing that Remus had been right to do what he did. The teenagers were all sent upstairs as more Order members arrived and they crashed in the twins bedroom with several big bags of crisps and a crate of butterbeer. Harry cast a silencing charm on the room which now contained Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville who's grandmother had just joined the Order. Harry turned to the twins, "You mind?" he asked, holding up a muggle cigarette. They shook their heads so he cast a spell to keep the scent in the room, they were stunned when Neville and Ron lit up as well. Hermione scowled but said nothing. "Right. I'm sick of this war... There are three sides to it, The Order... The death eaters and the ministry. I say we make it four sided."

"So what's the fourth side?" Luna asked dreamily.

"The next generation." Harry answered, "We get as many people on side as possible."

"How?" George asked.

Ron grinned, "Recruitment, We take on different carriages on the express, mainly first years, tell them it's not about the houses they're in it's about whether they want to live or die. You two," He nodded to his brothers, "Do it subtly with your friends and visitors to your shop." They both nodded and Harry drew a sheet of parchment with a map of the Hogwarts Express on it. "Right, We all sit in the same compartments year after year which means that the first years will be in the old seventh year compartments, These seven." He pointed to the blue ones on the paper. "If Ginny takes this one and Luna takes the one opposite, Me, Ron and Mione will do these three and Nev takes this one we're still one short.' Harry scowled wondering who could help them.

"Ernie McMillan would help if you asked him." Ginny said, Ernie was neutral in the war and would love the idea of taking all all three major players.

"Could you owl him?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded. "Right, I'm brining back the DA as well, defence assosiation, we'll recruit more people but if it gets above fourty members then we'll split the group in two and have it twice a week, Otherwise the teaches will get suspicious. After that we just see how it goes from there. We're gonna need outside help so we need to devise a way to find out who we can trust."

"I have an idea but I need to test it and research it, I'll get back to you." Hermione said.

"Okay, We also have these." Harry gave them all a diary, like the one he had shown Remus and Tonks. "Anything you write in it will be automatically copied into each others. Me Ron and Hermione have another set that we have been using for years. They are password protected, The password is Abracadabra, no one should be able to guess it." They heard the door downstairs opening and instantly shoved the books in their bags, banished the cigarettes and cast anti scent charms.

There was a knock on the door and Kingsley poked his head around the door frame. "Oi, Potter." Harry looked up, "Dumbledore is planning on giving you more lessons with Snape, Dora's fighting against it, I suggest you run down there and scream a lot." Harry looked sick and legged it downstairs, the rest of the kids following. As they reached the living room Tonks was yelling, "No, I wont have Harry go through more Occlumency lesson's with him!"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, walking into the room as if this was all new to him.

"Ah, Harry, you must realise how important it is for you to -"

"No." Harry said simply. Out of the corner of his eye he saw McGonagall smirk, Snape give a sigh of relief and Bill shove his fist in his mouth so he didn't laugh.

"Harry please -"

"No Proffessor. Just... No." Harry repeated, turning to leave the room.

"Harry it is of utmost importance for you to learn Occlumnecy now that you know the prophecy." Dumbledore pleaded, the room drew breath as one.

"No." Harry repeated, his voice was cold and calm reminding Dumbledore of the voice Harry had used when asking to be let out of his office after the ministry phiasco.

"Harry -"

"No." Harry repeated tiredly, leaving the room, as he did so he heard McGonagall snort and Snape, who was by the doorway, mutter

"Thank Merlin." Under his breath. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked silently up the stairs to Ron's room, the twins, Ginny, Luna and Neville knew better than to follow them. Half an hour later when most of the Order had left, Remus headed upstairs, He met Hermione at the top of the stairs, she gave him a smile. "Harry's a bit upset, I left Ron to calm him down. No idea how he does it but it works." Remus nodded and carried along the corridor to Ron's room where he found out exactly how the red head calmed his friend down. The two were making out on Ron's bed, shirts being pulled off. When Ron's hand slid into Harry's trousers, Remus removed a pen from his pocket and threw it down the corridor. They pulled apart quickly at the sound and pulled their shirts on. Harry smirked. "What would I do without you?" He asked,

"You'd explode. Just... don't tell Mione."

Harry sighed. "I wont. Jeez Ron I'm not thick. You're straight you just kiss me to keep me calm..." Ron ran his hand down Harry's arm before pressing a kiss to his friend's forehead. Remus took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. Ron and Harry pulled away from each other. "Yea?" Harry yelled. Remus walked around the doorway, "Time to go." He said, not looking at either boy. Harry smiled and grabbed his coat before giving Ron a hug and heading downstairs. "You saw didn't you?" Ron asked quietly as Remus turned to leave, Remus turned back around and simply nodded. "I love Harry." Ron said, "I'd do anything to help him. We're not together or anything... I'm with Hermione and I love her. Please do't tell her." Remus didn't reply, he simply turned and left the room, hearing Ron curse and throw something at the wall as he left. Remus flooed back to Tonks' with Harry and Tonks, when Tonks sent him a worried look he asked if they could discuss the meeting, she led him down the hall to her study.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, constructive criticsm is welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Remus took a few deep breaths before explaining everything he had heard and seen to Tonks. She ran a hand through her hair before saying, "Rem... I mean... If it makes them happy." Remus nodded, remembering the countless times he'd caught James calming Sirius down, remembering the few times he'd joined in. "Well Weasley's hand was... We need to talk to Harry about sex."

Tonks gave a hollow laugh, "Good luck with that." She muttered.

Remus snorted, "Note the _we_ in my previous sentance."

"No chance, this is your area." Tonks grinned. Remus poked his tongue out at her and she laughed. "TONKS!" Tonks rose and unlocked the door. She and Remus both hurried down the corriodor. Harry was half sitting, half lying on the sofa clutching his head. "What happened?" Remus asked instantly. "Angry... So angry..." Harry croaked. Remus sat next to him, holding Harry close. "Is it getting better?" He asked as Tonks crossed to the fire and flooed someone. Harry nodded and Remus breathed a sigh of relief. After a few minutes Tonks came and sat next to them, handing Harry a mug ot tea. He took it gratefully. "Mad eye is coming over. He's going to teach you Occlumency. Don't worry, he wont use your memories against you like Snape did." She said. Harry nodded, "He wont be here for a while so why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Harry snapped. "Sorry... Just... If I sleep then I'll have more dreams..." Tonks pulled Harry into a hug, she was worried when he tensed and didn't hug her back but after few seconds he relaxed slightly. "What if we can't win? What if I can't kill him like I'm meant to?" Harry croaked.

"Oh Har." Remus started but Harry cut across him.

"Sirius once said that the ones who love us never really leave us... Do you reckon he was right?" Harry whispered, "Do you reckon they're watching us... now?"

"I believe that they are... yes." Remus replied softly, Harry gave a wan smile before putting his mug down on the table.

"I'm gonna go and read for a while okay?" He muttered, standing up and leaving the room. Remus and Tonks were quiet for a while, then they found themselves kissing. Tonks pulled away sharply, "Remus, I can't keep doing this and having you reject me." She sighed, "You have to decide Rem, if you want me then good, if you don't then I'll live, so long as you stop leading me on." Remus opened his mouth to reply but Tonks ignored him, standing up and walking into the kitchen before he saw her tears. He contemplated following her but the floo burst into life and Alastar Moody stepped out. "Lupin." He growled. Remus nodded in reply as Tonks walked back into the room, her eyes were slightly puffy and Remus winced. Alastar Moody ignored it, deciding to interogate the woman he thought of as a daughter later. "I'll go and get Harry." Remus offered, walking down the corridor, the boy in question had heared the floo open though and so emerged from his room.

"Hi." He muttered to Moody who gave him a rare smile.

"I'm going to start with the basics, You need to find a safe place, somewhere you felt happy and safe and broadcast that image into your head." Mad-eye told Harry who gave a nod, "I'll give you a few minutes to think of one." The retired aurour added.

"Do you want us to leave?" Tonks asked Mad-eye who shook his head, so Tonks and Remus sat down on the sofa. "Have you thought of that image?" Mad-eye asked Harry who gave a shaky nod. "Okay, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to push into your head, just clear your mind and think of nothing but that image," Harry gave another nod and tried desperately to clear his head as Mad-eye raised his wand. "Legimens." An image of the burrow was suddenly projected into the room and Mad-eye gave a smile. Now for the tough part, Mad-eye moved his wand slightly and focused his energy on pushing through, into Harry's memories.

_"Are you just going to have coffee for breakfast?" Ginny plopped down next to them. "You should eat something."_

_"Don't rush me Ginny," Harry replied grumpily. "I'm not awake enough to chew yet. How would that look in the paper? The-Boy-Who-Lived Chokes on Bacon, You-Know-Who disappointed that he was beaten to the punch by salty, crunchy breakfast food, Draco Malfoy quoted, 'Potter never chewed all his food. Everyone knew he was off his rocker.' I'll eat when I'm good and ready." Ginny was laughing hysterically by the time Harry was done and Charlie was caught with a mouthful of coffee, spraying it onto the table. He cleaned up after himself with a flick of his wand, "Sounds like you're awake to me." The red head grinned._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry took a piece of bacon, crunched on it, and pretended to start choking, sending another mouthful of Charlie's coffee onto the table and Ginny onto the floor._

Mad-eye's wand shot out of his hand, Harry's eyes were wide. "Sorry..." He muttered. Remus and Tonks were smiling because the memory had been so funny. "No problem boy, good going." Mad-eye said, "You need to clear you'r mind, try to clear it completely, the only reason I told you to think of a place you felt safe was so that the memories weren't too rough. This time I'm going to push further and any memory could appear." Harry frowned but nodded, he took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

_"I miss him so godamned much Ronnie!!" Harry sobbed, Ron pulled his friend into a hug and brushed some of the tears away, "I know baby I know." Ron whispered._

_"It Hurts." Harry said, his voice shaking as tears fell faster own his cheeks. "I wanted to kill her Ron, I wanted to kill Lestrange... Maybe I'm evil...."_

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Mad-eye's wand left his hand again and Harry reached out to grab it. Catching it in a way only a seeker could he threw it back. "I don't want to play any more." He muttered before turning and leaving the room. Tonks frowned before following Harry.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

The teenager was sat on the windowsill in his room playing absentmindedly with a cigarette packet. Tonks leant over and plucked it out of his hand, putting it in her pocket, she decided that now wasn't the best time to lecture him on it but at the same time didn't want Harry to keep the cigarettes so that he could smoke them later. The boy only glanced up briefly when the cigarettes were removed and then looked back down at the windowsill, there were tears swimming in his eyes. "You wanna talk about it?" Tonks asked.

Harry shrugged, "If I told you that I'd done something stupid would you arrest me?" Tonks couldn't help but laugh at the wording but then she saw that Harry was deadly serious.

"Why don't you tell me about it and we can see how stupid? But I highly doubt I'll arrest you."

Harry gave a hollow laugh, "What if I'd cast a cruciatus curse?" Tonks dropped the book she'd just picked up from the floor.

"Have you?" She croaked and Harry nodded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange... I wanted her to hurt like I was... It didn't even work... Turns out you have to want to cause someone pain and sheer anger wont make it work. That's what Lestrange said anyway..." Harry glanced up at his guardian through his frindge, a look of pure fear on his face, "So... Are you going to arrest me?" He asked, brushing away a tear that was clinging to his eyelash.

"No Harry, Of course I'm not going to arrest you. What you did wasn't right but you had just witnessed her murder your godfather. One thing though, I need you to work on your temper, It wont do to have that be the first spell to come to your mind when you're angry." Harry nodded before flinging himself at Tonks, she stumbled under the extra weight before hugging him back.

"I'm sorry... For everything I've been saying the past few days, and for my behaviour." Harry mumbled.

"That's okay kid. You're grounded for the next three days though because of the smoking." Harry let out a groan and Tonks gave a small laugh, "You can get some of your homework done. Now why don't you come back through and say good bye to Alastar." Harry nodded and Tonks cast a quick spell to dry his face.

"Thanks." He muttered and they both headed down the corridor. Remus and Mad-eye were sat on the sofa.

"I'll be off, I'm keeping an eye on Sidney tonight." Mad-eye said.

"Lucky you." Tonks snorted.

"Aye, I'll be back next week, and you did well Harry, keep trying to clear your mind." Harry nodded and smiled at the ex-aurour who grinned back before leaving.

"Cup of tea?" Harry asked, feeling the tension settle between Remus and Tonks.

"Please." Remus muttered, The second the kitchen door closed behind Harry Remus turned to Tonks. "You're right, I can't keep messing you around." Tonks sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for him to say that nothing could ever happen between them. She was amazed when she felt lips on her own. Remus pulled away, "I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"For ever." Tonks whispered in reply, their romantic moment was destroyed by Harry making a gagging noise from the doorway and saying,

"Pass me a bucket!" Tonks stuck her tongue out at the teenager before taking the mug of tea he handed her. Remus took his own mug and Harry sat down opposite the two who were now snuggling into each other. "Who's Sidney?" Harry asked.

"A junior death eater Dumbledore wants on side. That's all we know." Tonks replied.

Harry grunted in annoyance. "Can we go to Moony's so I can go flying?" Harry asked Tonks who shook her head instantly,

"It's too dark, plus you're grounded." Harry scowled and hissed something in parseltongue before storming to his room and slamming the door. Remus looked at Tonks with a raised eyebrow, "He's had a rough day." She reminded him.

"So?! You can't let him get away with that." Remus replied,

"I know I just… I hate making him angry at me."

Remus smiled, "Lily once told James that there would come times when he had to do things that would ultimatelly help Harry but still make Harry angry at him, and that it was all part of being a parent. One day Harry would realise this." Remus looked Tonks in the eye as he spoke before snorting, "Poor kid was only six months old at the time!" Tonks laughed before standing up and walking to Harry's room, she knocked on the door,

"Yea?" Harry called out crossly.

"Please come out here, we need to talk." Tonks said.

There was a few seconds silence before Harry opened the door. "About what?" He asked.

"Well firstly you're grounded for an extra day because of storming off and slamming the door, secondly I'd rather you didn't speak parseltongue so that you can swear or insult me or whatever it was you did." Tonks levelled Harry a stern look and he scowled back. "Would you come into the living room, there are a couple of things we need to discuss properly. As a family." That worked, the word family made Harry stop scowling quite so much and walk back to the living room. Harry threw himself down into an armchair and stared at Tonks who sat next to Remus. "I just remembered that you never explained the blood on that letter." Tonks said quietly, Harry paled.

"Yea I did, I cut my finger on a quill that's all."

"Harry the cut on your finger was too recent to be from when you sent the letter."

"I… I tripped." Harry said desperately, his eyes darting everywhere,

"Harry, I don't appreciate being lied to." Tonks said sternly befor looking at Remus who sighed and went to kneel in front of Harry. Taking the boys hands in his own he said,

"Harry, Dora and I are concerned that after what happened to Sirius you've become withdrawn, depressed. We're just worried that you may have tried to find your own way of… well coping. And It's nothing to be ashamed of if you have, you're certainly not the first but if you are harming yourself in any way then you need -"

"What?! I'm not cutting myself. I aint an emo." Harry snorted,

"Then how do you explain the blood on the parchment." Remus asked quietly, although inwardly he was quite relieved that Harry had said he didn't cut himself.

"I got a nosebleed." Harry mumbled.

"Then why the secrecy?" Tonks asked,

"I got a nosebleed because my Uncle punched me…" Harry admitted quietly. Remus and Tonks stared at him for a moment before Remus leapt to his feet,

"I'll bloody kill him." He growled.

"Please don't." Harry begged, "He's never hit me before…"

"He hasn't?" Tonks asked, she'd slways assumed otherwise.

"Nope." Harry replied honestly, deciding that they didn't need to know that he had been starved and locked in his room instead of beaten. Tonks grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him over to sit next to her, then she looked back at Harry. "There's something else."

"What?" Harry asked and Tonks bit her lip before taking a deep breathe.

"Remus saw you and Ron, together." She said quietly Harry's eyes widened and he simply stared at her for a moment before swallowing. "It's not what it may have seemed." He said quickly, looking desperately at Remus. "Ron told me what it was Harry." Remus replied, "Look we're not lecturing you on it, not at all, if it makes you happy then good but well…"

"You don't think I should be?" Harry muttered glumly.

"It's not that… We were just wondering if anyone had ever talked to you about sex?"

* * *

What do you think? Please review.

x


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay, new chapter here now! Please Review._

* * *

**Talking...**

"What?!" Harry choked out, trying not to laugh. "I'm nearly sixteen Remus! Of course I've had the sex talk!"

"You have?" Remus asked, "I just assumed the Dursley's wouldn't…"

"They didn't." Harry replied quietly, "Mr Weasley started just before fourth year but… well you can imagine what that was like, he was even more embaressed than me and Ron. So Bill took over, which was better cause he's younger and so it didn't seem quite as… odd." Harry said. "And then when I realised I was bisexual so I spoke to Charlie about it since I know he's gay. You really don't need to give me the talk, trust me!" Tonks gave a sigh of relief and Harry smirked. Then Harry made the mistake of adding, "We were past the talk when Mr Weasley tried anyway." Tonks' eyebrows shot up and Harry winced as he realised what he'd let slip. Luckily at that moment Tonks' work phone went off and she had to leave quickly to go and help arrest some death eaters.

Remus and Harry sat there quietly for a while before Remus said, "You and Ron were past the talk?"

"No, Just me." Harry mumbled, wondering why he was giving away details of his best friends sex life.

"But you were fourteen!" Remus exclaimed, failing to hide his shock.

"Thirteen." Harry corrected. "It was half way through my third year when I did. Do we have to talk about this" He asked suddenly, blushing profusely as Remus' eyebrows seemed to raise even more.

"No, No. Just… Be careful yea? If you're…with these people. Just, use a condom okay?'

"Sure." Harry replied. There was an awkward silence for a while,

"So umm… There's a Quidditch match next Saturday. It's the Cannons verus the Harpies. Fancy going?" Remus asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yea, sounds great." Harry grinned, having only been to one Quidditch match in his life and, although fun, he'd kind of ended up running for his life…

"Great, I'll let Arthur know since he's planning on taking his kids, we can get seats with them."

"Cool!" Harry smiled, he was glad he would get to see more of the Weasley kids.

"Harry, You do know that you can talk to me about anything right?" Remus asked, his voice soft and concerned. Harry frowned wondering what had bought that on.

"Sure." He grinned and Remus pursed his lips before nodding, he'd hoped that Harry would open up to him a bit more.

"When did you start smoking?" Remus asked suddenly, wanting to know as much as possible about his honorary godson.

"I don't sm -" Harry cut off when Remus simply raised an eyebrow, "Last year."

"Your mother would kill you if she was still here." Remus muttered, "Sirius and James tried smoking once, thinking it would be cool and Lily went insane, I mean really crazy. Although she calmed down quickly after realising that, having grown up in pure wizard houses, they hadn't realised how bad for their health it would be."

"I am trying to quit. It's hard though cause most of the boys in our year smoke." Harry flinched when he realised what he had let slip. Remus just raised his eyebrow again, deciding not to comment. "Remus, You know when you -" Harry swallowed, "When you punished me?" Harry had lowered his voice, his face crimson.

"Yes?" Remus asked,

"Will you do it again?" Harry almost whispered.

Remus sighed, "If your behaviour means I have to then yes I will."

Harry blushed, "Do you think my dad would have?"

"Yes, It was one of the things Lily and James agreed on with raising children. James knew that sometimes children and teenagers require a physical punishment. However this is completely different to your Uncle punching you, that was abuse, this is a punishment." Harry nodded, sort of understanding. He had told Ron and Neville about what had happened and had been surprised that they both got spanked when they misbehaved too.

"You know what you said about people finding their own way of coping with grief?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Remus nodded, "I did think about it…" Harry sighed, "I was hurting so much here," He gestured to his chest, his heart, "That I thought maybe if I hurt myself physically then the pain there would go."

"But you didn't do anything?" Remus asked.

"I used the diary to talk to Ron and tell him how I was feeling." Harry shrugged, "He begged me not to do anything stupid. You guys turned up a few days later anyway."

Remus stood up and came and sat next to Harry, putting his arms around the boy. "It's okay to grieve Harry. If you ever feel like that again then please come and talk to either myself or Dora. I miss Sirius too." Harry hugged the werewolf and they sat there quietly for a while. "I thought the books contacted both Ron and Hermione but you said you only wrote to Ron." Remus said suddenly.

"They do but we have codewords if we only want to talk to one of us." Harry explained, Remus nodded, christ was Hermione a clever witch!

As if on cue Harry's diary lit up, he picked it up and opened it, _Miss you _was written on the page in Ron's messy scrawl, more writing began to appear and, knowing what was coming, Harry moved away from Remus so that the man couldn't read over his shoulder. _So apparently we are going to a quidditch match next week and Professor Lupin might be taking you, Mum was wondering if you wanted to stay the night… I hope you do because then I can - _Harry shut the book, deciding to read that part later when Remus wasn't around.

"Mrs Weasley is asking if we are planning on going to the Quidditch match and if so then do I want to stay the night at their's afterwards."

"In Ron's room?" Remus asked and Harry flushed red.

"Well that's where I usually say." He replied, looking at the floor.

"Oh."

"I haven't slept with him, and I wont." Harry blurted out suddenly, "I mean I haven't actually slept with a bloke before, just girls. Besides he's with Hermione and I can't bring myself to do that to her…" Harry trailed off as Remus raised an eyebrow. "But you'll do other stuff with him?" The werewolf asked.

Harry blushed again, "It's complicated." He muttered.

"Well it's not up to me it's up to Dora, however if you had a girlfriend or boyfriend we wouldn't let you stay at their house, I don't see how this is different."

"Because he's my best friend." Harry pleaded,

"Well it's up to Dora." Remus said again.

"What's up to Dora?" Tonks asked walking into the room.

Harry sighed, "Mrs Weasley's invited me to spend the night there after the Quidditch match on Saturday." Tonks paled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll think about it." She said after a while, "Now I grabbed a Chinese on the way back cause I couldn't be bothered cooking, I hope that's okay with you?"

"Fine." Harry and Remus smiled, tucking into the takeaway.

* * *

_Please update!_

_SexySiri._


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter, sorry for the delay._

_All but the plot is JK's._

* * *

**Revelations**

After a lot of discussion Tonks agreed to let Harry spend the night at the Weasley's, to be honest she was hoping that Ron and Harry wouldn't try anything with Mrs Weasley only a few doors away, plus she'd seen how depressed Harry looked, even when he was smiling and knew that Ron was the person who would help him through it. Tonks was working that day so it was only Remus who took Harry to the match. "Potty!" The twins screeched when they saw him and pulled him into a very tight hug.

"Stop, need, to breathe." Harry gasped out and they pulled away, grinning stupidly before messing up his hair and walking off. Remus laughed as Harry tried to straighten his hair out again.

"Hey Harry." Ron smiled, Harry smiled back, hugging his friend/lover.

Mr Weasley led them to their seats and struck up conversation with Remus about some new law that was being created to keep Vampires away from wizarding communities, "Completely ridiculous!" Mr Weasley said and Remus nodded, his eyes trained on Harry who was laughing at something Ron said. Harry and Ron barely watched the game, instead they were talking quietly, about an hour into the game Harry stood up, "Is it okay if I go to the loo?" He asked Remus who frowned.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"I'll show him!" Ron offered, much to the werewolf's irritation.

"Fine, but keep your wands on you." Remus said and both boys nodded before heading off.

Arthur Weasley smiled at Remus, "You worry too much." Remus raised an eyebrow, "No one's going to hurt Harry here."

"I know." Remus sighed, "I know." Harry and Ron didn't return for at least quarter of an hour much to Remus' annoyance. When thye did return Harry's hair was even messier than ususal and Ron's lip looked swollen. Remus frowned when he noticed a bruise forming on the redhead's cheekbone, obvioulsy Arthur noticed it too as he asked what had happened. "Bumped into Zabini." Ron growled, "He was still angry that we -" Ron stopped suddenly when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"That you what?" Arthur asked. Harry and Ron paled but were saved at that moment when the Harpies seeker caught the snitch.

"Bugger." Ron moaned, "Just once I'd like the Cannons to win!" Harry laughed.

"This conversation isn't over." Remus said quietly to Harry who bit his lip and nodded. Luckily Arthur seemed to have forgotten and so Harry knew he had the night to think up some excuse for Remus. Fred and George set off some fireworks in celebration of the Harpies win, much to Ron's annoyance. "Why don't you come back to ours for dinner? Molly would love to see you and it would save you cooking." Arthur asked Remus who accepted, Arthur waited until most people had left and the boys and Ginny had got the autographs they wanted before he produced a portkey. "Everyone grab hold." He commanded and everyone did so. They all felt the familiar tug at their stomach before they landed with a thump in the living room of the Burrow. Charlie was sat on the sofa and looked up when they arrived, Then Molly came through, "I invited Remus for dinner, I hope that's okay." Arthur said.

"The more the merrier." Molly grinned. Harry sat down next to Charlie, Remus noticed that the boy was rather pale and he frowned when Charlie and Ron suddenly looked worried.

"Shit." Ron muttered as Harry drew his legs up to his chest and hugegd them, "How could I forget?!"

"Forget what?" Arthur asked.

"Portkeys." Ron replied and everyone flinched, "Can you just give us some space?" Ron asked, "I've dealt with this before." They all nodded and left the room, Remus was hanging around the kitchen door though.

"He'll be fine Remus." Arthur assured him and the werewolf nodded.

"Harry, It's me, Ron." They heard Ron say, Harry mumbled something in reply, "No, No-one is going to kill the spare Har, you're safe, I promise." Harry mumbled something else, "You're not going to die." Ron snapped.

"Pity." They heard Harry mutter and Ron grinned,

"Good to have you back. As sarcastically irratating as ever." The youngest Weasley snorted.

"That was embaressing." Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

Ron laughed and helped his friend stand up. "We're going to my room." He called out in the direction of the kitchen,

Remus walked out and moved over to Harry, "I'm fine." Harry said before the werewolf had a chance to worry, or at least worry out loud. Remus nodded, hugging the boy. Harry flushed red and rolled his eyes at Ron who grinned. "Hey Gin? You coming?" Harry asked once he was released and the only Weasley girl nodded, following Ron and Harry upstairs, "Us too!" Fred yelled after them as he and George climbed the stairs too.

"How've you been?" Remus asked Charlie once the kids had all gone. Charlie smirked and turned away from the werewolf before raising his shirt, his back was covered in a massive burn. "Merlin." Remus gasped, "How -"

"Just didn't run fast enough." Charlie laughed, "Anyway cause it's a dragon burn no magic will heal it so I just have to wait. Not allowed back to work for at least six months. Still being paid though." He added with a smirk before sighing, "Anyway mum's making me stay here so I don't have to rent a new place apparently, really I think she just wants to keep an eye on me."

Remus laughed, "Can't say I blame her." He said, Charlie shrugged. "Does it hurt?" Remus asked.

"Like hell." Charlie muttered, "Everytime I move even the slightest." Remus winced with pity.

"FOOD!" Mrs Weasley called out and Remus and Charlie headed into the kitchen, they heard the thundering of many feet on the stairs and all the teenagers came in, sitting around the table as Mrs Weasley dished up. "Feeling better?" Charlie asked Harry who nodded,

"What about you? Ron told me what happened."

Charlie gave a slight shrug, wincing as he did so "I'm kind of getting used to it." He admitted and Harry laughed. Dinner at the Weasley's was how Harry had always dreamed a family dinner would be like, lot's of noise, several conversations taking place at once, small arguments… Harry loved it. He generally stayed quiet, watching the family interact, Ginny and George were laughing at something Fred had said, Ron was smiling along with them, his foot sliding up Harry's leg under the table. Remus, Molly and Arthur were talking quietly at the other end of the table, no doubt about the war, Harry frowned when he noticed Charlie's eyes following Remus, blushing and looking away when the werewolf glanced at him. Harry couldn't help but smirk and leant over to Ron, "Charlie fancies Moony." He whispered in his friends ear making Ron choke on his food.

"Oh for heavens sake Ronald, chew!" Molly snapped from the other end of the table making Ginny, The twins and Harry laugh. "Don't be stupid." Ron hissed in reply to Harry, who simply raised an eyebrow,

"Watch him." Harry muttered in reply, Ron's eyes widened as he watched his brother flirt with Remus, Remus seemed oblivious. "I best be off." Remus said once everyone had finished eating, "Thanks for the food Molly." He added.

"No problem," She smiled in reply, hugging him,

Remus tussled Harry's hair, "Behave." He said quietly before making his way to the floo and leaving.

"You lot should start getting ready for bed, I didn't realise how late it was." Molly said. All the teenagers groaned but headed upstairs. Ron and Harry brushed their teeth before stripping to their boxers and climbing into their separate beds. Despite what Remus thought, nothing ever happened between them unless Harry was very upset. "Can't believe Charlie fancies Remus." Harry muttered.

"Well he's a fairly good looking guy." Ron replied, "I mean, he's got really amazing eyes, and a pretty firm arse -"

"STOP!" Harry yelled, "Eww, Ron, the guys practically my dad!"

Ron laughed at his friend before dimming the lights, "Night Har," He said softly.

"Night." Harry mumbled, already half asleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke up at half past three from a nightmare, his scar aching slightly. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and pulled a jumper on before heading down to the kitchen, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep without a cup of tea. He was surprised to find the kitchen light on and Charlie sat at the table. "Bad dream?" Charlie asked, Harry nodded his head, "Me too, sit down, I'll make you a cuppa." Charlie offered.

"Ta." Harry muttered, sitting down at the table.

Charlie made them both mugs of tea, "Want to take it into the sitting room? It's warmer in there." He offered, Harry nodded and gratefully took his tea, heading into the sitting room and dropping onto the sofa. Charlie put his own mug of tea down and lit the fire with a flick of his wand, Harry looked at the older boy, he was wearing black boxers and a big knitted jumper with a green dragon on, the jumper was obviously one he'd got from Molly for Christmas. "What was your dream about?" Charlie asked quietly, sitting next to Harry and curling his feet under himself.

"Sirius." Harry muttered, Charlie gave him a sympathetic look, "What about yours?" Harry asked.

Charlie sighed and looked into the fire, "When I was about eight my dad took me to work with him, Mum had just had Ron and was looking after all the others, with Bill's help, and so my dad decided to keep me out of the way or something… Anyway there was an attack on the ministry that day… It was horrific, blood everywhere… I still have dreams about it." He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. It was Harry's turn to send a sympathetic look. "How was the match?" Charlie asked suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

"Pretty boring, Got into a fight with Zabini though, He called Mione a mudblood last term so we beat him up before the hols, he wanted revenge, only thing he got was a facefull of mud though." Charlie laughed at that and Harry smiled, glad that Charlie had cheered up. "When you go back to work?" He asked.

"Not for six months." Charlie sighed, "I miss the sun." He added.

"You don't seem too cold." Harry smirked, "Wandering around barefoot whilst wearing boxers that barely support you." Charlie blinked several times before glancing down and flinching when he saw that Harry was right, the boxers really weren't supporting him. "You shouldn't be looking there anyway." He told Harry who was laughing.

Harry gave a little shrug, "Bet you'd rather Remus was looking." He smirked,

Charlie choked on thin air, "I… See… Oh fuck it, he's hot okay!" He snapped. Harry laughed softly and Charlie blushed,

"Just don't talk to me about his arse." Harry smirked, Charlie shook his head, smiling slightly. They sat there silently for a while, each lost in their own little world, Harry watching Charlie as the older man stared at the fire. "Picture lasts longer." The redhead smirked after twenty minutes or so of Harry watching him.

"Sorry." Harry said, but he didn't blush.

"You should go back to bed, get some sleep." Charlie said, Not feeling very comfortable sat there in his boxers with Harry a few inches away wearing next to nothing, especially not with Harry's eyes still trained on him. "Yea…" Harry said, standing up and stretching. "Thanks for the tea." He said, smiling slightly, then he leant down and kissed Charlie's cheek before heading up the stairs. Charlie watched him go with wide eyes before raising his hand to his cheek. "Damn." He muttered, Just what he needed, a very cute almost sixteen year old flirting with him…

* * *

_Okay, After the last chapter I had two, quite nasty, reviews. The reviewers hadn't signed in though and so I couldn't reply directly. Firstly one fo the reviews said that they shouldn't have bothered to even read the story because the summary mad eit look crap, my only answer to that is why did you bother then? They also said that Remus and Tonks shouldn't be together. I made it clear in the summary that it was a Remsua nd Tonks storya nd if you don't like that then don't read._

_If you have a problem with my style of writing, my spelling, my grammar etc please let me know. However if you are just being cruel for the skae of it please don't bother._

_Thank you to everyone who ahs written lovely reviews and I'm sorry fpr the long delay in updating._

_SexySiri.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am really, really sorry for the delay, I don't have an excuse I just got side tracked with life and some of my other stories. Sorry! Thanks for sticking with me..**_

_**Thsi chapter is dedicated to LilyCalliePotter who's email helped me get my arse in gear.**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Kisses?**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Charlie sat up for most of the night worrying about Harry, hating the way the small kiss to the cheek had got him so wound up. He managed to avoid Harry all the next morning, but when Tonks came to pick Harry up Charlie realised he had bigger problems to worry about. "Stay away from Remus." Tonks hissed after dragging Charlie round to the back of the house.

"What?" Charlie asked, slightly confused.

"Remus was telling me about last night, said you were acting odd, quiet and blushing a lot. He might not get it but I do, that's how you act when you fancy someone. Just stay the fuck away from him Charles Weasley!" Tonks spat.

"You obviously trust him sooo much." Charlie drawled. "And trust me too, I thought we were friends Dora but if you're going to accuse me of making a move on your boyfriend simply because I think he's hot then you can't know me that well." Charlie stormed off around the side of the house and almost crashed into Harry. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat.

"Looking for Dora so I can go home." Harry said, looking more than a little bit hurt.

"Right, sorry." Charlie muttered.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

"Yea." Charlie lied, "You leaving now?" Harry nodded, "Goodbye then." Charlie smiled, he hugged Harry and Harry hugged him back, pressing his lips to Charlie's cheek again. "Harry." Charlie growled, pulling back.

Harry blushed and scuffed his foot against the patio, "Sorry." He muttered.

"Look… It's just… You're too young… and you're shagging my brother."

"I'm not shagging him! And it doesn't mean anything anyway, He loves Hermione…" Harry mumbled, "And I'm mature for my age!"

"You're still too young." Charlie sighed.

"But if I was older…?" Harry half asked. Charlie looked away and stayed silent before finally patting Harry's shoulder and walking away. "See you then." Harry muttered before going to find Tonks. Harry and Tonks flooed straight to Remus' house as he'd invited them for lunch. It didn't take Remus long to realise that Harry was being quieter than usual and he offered to show the teenager around the garden, "What's up?" Remus asked, once they were out of earshot of the house.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"You're being far too quiet, did something happen with Ron?" Remus asked, sitting on a bench that was in the garden.

"No." Harry replied honestly.

"One of the other Weasley's?" Remus guessed.

"Please Rem, just forget it." Harry sighed, "Yes something happened, yes it upset me but no I don't want to talk about it. If I ever do then I'll come and find you, okay? Promise." Harry really wasn't in the mood to talk about it all right now, especially not with Remus whom Charlie fancied. Remus frowned but nodded and they headed back to the house.

* * *

The next few weeks were pretty quiet, Harry kept in contact with Ron, Hermione and the others through the diaries but nothing much seemed to be happening, they all came over to Remus' for Harry's birthday party, the teenager had been disappointed that Charlie hadn't been there and had managed to piss off Ron by asking questions about 'd then managed to have a huge argument about why was it okay for Ron to be seeing Hermione but Harry couldn't even fancy someone else… and so now the two weren't talking which was killing Harry but he refused to back down first. Harry hadn't realised how much time had passed since he'd been adopted until his Hogwarts letter arrived, complete with OWL results, Harry stared at his OWL results for a few seconds before wordlessly handing them over to Remus and walking out of the room. Remus frowned and read the sheet of parchment as Tonks walked over to him, "Did he do dreadfully?" She asked quietly,

"No." Remus said, "Actually he did quite well..."

"What was all that about then? The walking off in a huff..."

"No idea." Remus said, he kissed her gently, "You get to work, I'll go and talk to him."

Tonks frowned, "You sure?"

"Yes. Now go or you'll be late!" Remus grinned, Tonks nodded and kissed him one last time before flooing to work. Remus watched her go before heading down the corridor to Harry's room, he knocked gently on the door before pushing it open, Harry was lying on the bed scowling at the ceiling. "Hey, What's up?" Remus asked, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry ignored him and Remus sighed, "Well from where I'm stood those results look good... but something's obviously upset you."

"I didn't get the required potoions grade." Harry muttered, "I can't take it for NEWT now."

"Oh." Remus said, biting at his lip, "Well, Maybe we could talk to Severus…"

Harry snorted, "Severus Snape bending the rules for me? Yeah right!" He gave a long sigh, "I wanted to be an Aurour… to make Sirius proud of me…"

"Oh Harry." Remus sighed, "Sirius was proud of you… And he would still have been proud of you no matter what career you choose…"

"So I can be a prostitute?!" Harry asked, smirking at Remus' slightly horrified expression.

"If it would make you happy." The werewolf replied through clenched teeth.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." Remus gave a small sigh of relief and put his hand on Harry's knee as the boy sat up slightly, "I think maybe you should concentrate on just getting through the next year or so before worrying about careers." He said softly.

Harry nodded, "Thanks for… Well for just being here, talking to me."

Remus shrugged, "Don't mention it." He smiled, "So… You want a snack? Then we can sort out what books you need for school." Harry nodded and stood up, following Remus into the kitchen. They were sat in the kitchen munching on oranges when the floo burst open and Charlie Weasley stepped through, "Remus! God… I checked your place but you weren't there and so i figured you must be here… Anyway umm… Dad wants a word."

"Is it imprortant?" Remus asked.

"I think so." Charlie replied, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs and stealing a piece of Harry's orange.

Remus nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He told Harry before flooing to the burrow. Harry let out a sigh and slapped Charlie's hand away when he tried to take another piece of orange, Charlie simply grinned, "Haven't seen you 'round our place lately." He said, grabbing his own orange from the fruit bowl.

Harry shook his head at how Charlie just made himself feel right at home, "Been busy." He said in reply to Charlie's comment.

Charlie gave a small nod, "Didn't have a row with Ron then? Only he's been looking pretty depressed lately…"

"Did he send you 'round here to plead his case?" Harry asked angrily.

"No." Charlie said softly, "But I'll take that to mean that you did have a row…" Harry ignored him, instead choosing to mess around with his orange peel. "Friends with benefits is complicated when one of you has a partner…" Charlie muttered, he sounded sad and Harry finally looked up at him. "Been there done that." Charlie said with a small shrug.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Had a friend in my first year in Romania. He had a girlfriend and claimed to be straight but was quite happy to sleep with me when he wanted to… It got too complicated, I felt too guilty for betraying his girlfriend who was my friend and finally I figured out I was just being used… "

"Ron's not using me!" Harry snapped, Charlie simply raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed. "It's complicated." He muttered,

"Yeah well… Just watch out yeah?" Charlie asked.

Harry frowned, "Why do you care?" He asked accusingly.

Charlie shrugged, " Like I said, been there done that. I know how hard it is… Even when you think it mean nothing because you like someone else…" Harry flushed at that and Charlie gave a small smile.

"Maybe you're right." Harry shrugged, "Maybe I should call it off with Ron before it screws up our friendship for good…" Harry sighed then and dropped his head into his hands. Charlie stood up and walked over to the boy, wrapping an arm around him, "You'll be fine." He said softly. Harry glanced up at the older man and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, he heard Charlie's soft intake of breathe and they moved slowly closer together, their lips almost touching... Then the floo went off and Charlie jerked away, looking up at Remus who stepped through the fireplace, "I… I should get home." Charlie mumbled, grabbing the floo powder and side stepping Remus so that he could use the floo quickly. Remus frowned, "Everything okay?" He asked Harry.

"Just perfet." Harry snapped sarcastically, storming off to his room and slamming the door, leaving a bemused Remus stood in the kitchen wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

_**Please review, once again I'm sorry it took so long to update...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously**: _Harry glanced up at the older man and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, he heard Charlie's soft intake of breathe and they moved slowly closer together, their lips almost touching... Then the floo went off and Charlie jerked away, looking up at Remus who stepped through the fireplace, "I… I should get home." Charlie mumbled, grabbing the floo powder and side stepping Remus so that he could use the floo quickly. _

_~*~*~*~  
_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hogwarts.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You sure you've got everything?" Tonks asked again.

"Yes." Harry said, rolling his eyes at Remus who grinned, Tonks noticed the exchange and cuffed the back of their heads, "Don't be so rude." She chastised.

"Yeah Remus. Don't be rude" Harry smirked making the man laugh.

"Right, we better get to the station then." Tonks said. Remus picked up Harry's trunk and they flooed to the station, bumping into the Weasleys almost immediately. Harry and Ron eyed each other up, they hadn't spoken in over a week, since Harry had called time on their relationship. Harry had been surprised at how badly Ron had taken it, he really hadn't expected the redhead to run out of the room in tears... Ron gave Harry a slightly jerky nod before turning away, Harry sighed and let himself be hugged by Fred and George. They moved all of their trunks onto the train and then Harry let himself be pulled away by Remus and Tonks to a quieter section of the platform, "Have a good time and don't forget to write." Tonks said softly, trying to flatten Harry's hair.

"I wont." Harry promised.

"If you need anything then just let us know okay? Write and we'll meet you in Hogsmede." Remus smiled, pulling Harry into a tight hug, Harry burried his head in Remus' shoulder, blinking back tears as the man rubbed his back. "I'm gonna miss you." Harry mumbled.

"We'll miss you too. Behave yeah?" Remus smiled, pulling back from the hug.

"I'll try." Harry smirked making the adults laugh. there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Harry turned around, smiling as he saw Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ernie and Hermione stood there.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded and hugged Tonks one last time before grabbing his trunk and boarding the train. The friends exchanged quick "Hello"'s before heading off to the fist year carriages, Ron was in the one opposite Harry and as he was about to walk in he looked up, directly into Harry's eyes, Harry was shocked at all the emotions he could see on his friends face, especially at the tears in his eyes, then Ron looked away and slammed the door to the carriage behind him, Harry sighed before heading into his own carriage and getting to work.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The friends all met up again at the feast, Neville sat next to Harry, "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked defensively.

Neville sighed, "I'm not thick Har, I know about you and Ron..." Harry and Neville glanced over to where Ron was almost eating Hermione's face, "From the way the both of you are acting I'm guessing one of you called it off." Neville added.

"I did." Harry muttered, "Who else knows?"

Neville shrugged, "Seamus and Dean definitely do... You guys weren't exactly subtle you know." Harry cursed under his breath and Neville tried to soothe him, "They wont tell anyone, They're too worried about their own relationship coming out.... So... What made you finish it?"

"Felt guilty 'cause of Hermione... Then Charlie said that Ron was using me so..." Harry gave a small shrug.

"Charlie?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly,

Harry flushed, "Yeah.. We almost kissed but Remus interrupted." He muttered.

"Maybe that was a good thing." Neville whispered, looking up at the staff table, Harry followed his gaze and was shocked to see Charlie sat there talking to McGonagall, "Oi Ron! What's Charlie doing here?" Neville asked.

"Oh, Hagrid's gone to France to spend some time with Madam Maxime so Charlie got his job." Ron said, finally detaching himself from Hermione, he glanced towards Harry and gave an almost smirk.

Harry stood up quickly, "Excuse me, I was meant to see Madam Pomfrey." He lied and rushed out of the hall, Neville saw McGonagall, Charlie and, surprisingly, Snape, watching Harry leave with worried expressions on their faces.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry walked down the corridor before finally sitting down at the bottom of the main set of stairs, he rested his head in his hands as he tried to figure out all the different thoughts running through his head, "Mr Potter." Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up to see Professor McGonagall stood in front of him.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I know I should be at the feast it's just... Being back here..." Harry trailed off and gave a small shrug.

McGonagall gave a rare smile in reply and sat down next to him, "I understand." She said softly, "You haven't had the best of times in this castle."

Harry gave a small laugh, "I've had some of the best times of my life here really... It was just out there that I met Sirius." Harry's voice caught on his godfather's name but if McGonagall noticed she said nothing.

"You don't need to go to the feast, why don't you head up to your dorm room? I'll have a house elf deliver some food. Password is 'Mungleunch'" The Professor said kindly.

"Thanks." Harry muttered.

"No problem." McGonagall said, standing up and leaving the entrance hall, to fetch the first years no doubt. Harry quickly stood up too and ran up the stairs, watching silently from the top as the first years were led into the hall, then he turned sharply on his heel and headed up the stairs to the dormitory. Once there Harry lay down on his bed and let out a sigh. He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew the door was being opened and Dean, Seamus and Neville were walking in, "You okay?" Neville asked quietly, Harry gave a small nod and then a shrug.

"Ron's a bastard." Dean said angrily, Harry frowned.

Neville winced, "Sorry... I kinda filled them in on what's going on. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Harry muttered. Just then an owl flew in through the window and landed next to Harry, he extracted the letter from it's leg,

_Harry, I should have told you, I'm sorry I didn't.... I just wanted to do it face to face rather than by letter and I never found the time. I'm so sorry. if you're not too angry at me why don't you drop by my rooms, just so I can explain... It's the portrait of William the Sorceror on the third floor, password is 'Weasley.' I understand if you don't want to. Charlie. x_

"He put a kiss!" Harry muttered, Neville frowned and read the note over Harry's shoulder, he shook his head slightly. "Harry... This isn't a good plan... He a proffessor now, he could get sacked!"

"Nothing's going to happen Nev, he just wants to explain that's all." Harry said, leaping off his bed and running of the room. Seamus, Dean and Neville exchanged worried looks.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Weasley." Harry muttered, watching as the portrait moved to reveal a door, he lifted his hand and knocked.

"Hey." Charlie grinned as he opened the door, he had removed his robes and opened his shirt, revealing a tanned chest, Harry swallowed, "Come in." Charlie said, "Excuse me just a minute, I'll just go grab a tee-shirt, I hate these stupid shirts but mum insisted." He added, rolling his eyes.

Harry walked into the room and watched as Charlie pulled his shirt off, "Merlin! Ron told me you got burnt but that's just..." Harry trailed off, moving towards Charlie and reaching out, the older man did nothing to stop Harry as he traced around the burn, but when he winced slightly Hary moved away. They shared a slightly awkward smile before Charlie grabbed a tee-shirt off the back of his sofa and pulled it on, "Sit down." He told Harry, "Would you like a drink? I've got some butter-beer."

"Please." Harry said as he sat down, he accepted the bottle and flushed slightly as Charlie sat next to him and their knees brushed together. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about me being a teacher... It was really sudden, Dumbledore only asked me lats week and -"

"It's fine." Harry interupted, "Really Charlie." He smiled before opening his butterbeer and taking a swig. They sat in a comfortable silence, "I thought Ron might have told you." Charlie said after a while.

Harry shrugged, "I called it off between us, he reacted worse than I thought... He actually took great delight in the fact that I didn't know.."

"Shit. I'm really sorry Harry."

"Not your fault... Or your problem." Harry said softly, drinking more of his butter-beer. Charlie smiled and patted the teenager's knee before opening a bottle of fire-whisky. "Hey! Why don't I get any of that?!" Harry pouted.

"Because I could lose my job!" Charlie replied, Harry laughed and grabbed the bottle off him, taking a swig before Charlie had a chance to stop him, "Oi you! Behave!" Charlie laughed, taking the bottle off the teenager and putting it on the coffee table.

"Oh but that's so boring." Harry smirked, he moved slightly closer to Charlie and the man frowned a bit,

"We should talk about what happened, or should I say nearly happened..." Charlie said suddenly, "I mean... I'm attracted to you Harry but... I am far too old for you and... and I'm a professor now so..."

Harry gave a small nod, "I understand." he said quietly,

"Harry... It's for the best that nothing happens..." Charlie trailed off and let out a long sigh.

"Thing is... You're not actually my professor... I don't take Care of magical creatures." Harry said quietly, Charlie looked away, his finger's playing with the seat cushion. Then, the next time he opened his eyes, he was kissing Harry, his tongue sliding over the seam of the teen's lips, delighting when they opened.

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Hope you liked, please review...**_

**_Might be a few spelling mistakes 'cause it's half four in the morning and my eyes are going a little blurry from staring at the screen from too long, I did run the spell check but all their names come up in red too so it was simply distracting... Anyway if you see any let me know and I will change them. Love you all and thanks for sticking with this story._  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay. x**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Life.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Charlie's hands moved to cup the back of Harry's head as they kissed, Harry's own hands gripped at Charlie's waist as their tongues fought for dominance. Then Charlie jerked back, "I should not have done that... This is wrong... You're too young... I'm a professor!"

Harry raised a slight eyebrow and rubbed Charlie's thigh comfortingly, "It's fine Charlie, whatever you want... If you don't want us to do this then we wont." He murmured.

"It's not that I don't want to... I just can't." Charlie whispered.

Harry nodded, still rubbing Charlie's thigh, "Okay, so we wont." He said.

Charlie glanced down at Harry's hand for a moment before sighing, "Damn." He muttered before kissing Harry again,

Harry kissed back briefly before pulling back and placing his hand firmly on Charlie's chest, "You have to decide okay? You can't keep changing your mind... I know it's complicated, what with your job but... We can make this work." He said quietly, pressing a very light kiss to the older man's lips.

"I... It's... I..." Charlie trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "This is really bad Harry! My first day in the job and I'm already kissing students! If I got caught I wouldn't just get fired I'd get sent to prison too... although that would be preferable to seeing my mum's reaction." Harry had to smile at that, he arched an eyebrow at Charlie's rambling. "I... We could keep it quiet, tell no-one, absolutely no-one. At least for the next six months until I go back to Romania..." Charlie said quietly. Harry grinned before he seemed to realise something and his grin faded, "What?" Charlie asked.

"Do you still fancy Remus?" Harry asked quietly.

"No! Merlin no!" Charlie said, grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders to make the boy look at him, "It was just this sudden thing, where I suddenly found him really fit... I dunno, only lasted like a day... I mean, he is good looking and all but... Well he's Remus! It's kind of sick that I ever thought of him in that way..."Charlie added making Harry laugh. "So are we... I mean... Are we..." Charlie trailed off, blushing slightly,

"Yeah." Harry smiled, "Yeah we are." He moved and kissed Charlie again.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

When Harry woke up the next morning he grinned to himself, remembering the night before. He and Charlie had spent several hours just curled up on the sofa, kissing, They hadn't gone any further, partly because of Charlie being injured but also because they both wanted to take it slow. It was quite new to Harry, he was used to his relationships being all about sex and nothing more but to be honest he quite liked the idea of this being different. As Harry sat up and looked around the dorm room he was surprised to see Ron sat on one of the windowsill's with the window open, smoking a cigarette. Harry pulled himself out of bed and walked over to Ron, shivering slightly as the cold air hit him, sometimes he really should wear more than just boxers to bed... "Hey." Harry said quietly, leaning on the wall next to Ron.

"Hi." Ron mumbled.

"Got a spare?" Harry asked, nodding towards the cigarette, Ron pulled one out of the packet and handed it to Harry along with a lighter, "Ta." Harry said, lighting the fag and handing the lighter back.

"I... I thought you needed me... Then when you called it off I realised that actually it was me who needed you..." Ron whispered, "And I was scared, thought that stopping what we were doing was the first step in cutting me out completely so I decided to cut you out before you had the chance."

"I'd never cut you out of my life Ronnie." Harry said softly, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"I know, I know, I just... I'm an idiot." Ron mumbled.

Harry laughed, "I already knew that!" He smirked, yelping as Ron punched his arm.

"I really am sorry." Ron whispered after a moment or two. "For not telling you about Charlie... I guess I was jealous..." He added, stubbing his cigarette out on the windowsill.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry about it." He said, feeling bad for not telling Ron about him and Charlie but... well he'd promised Charlie that he'd tell no-one and Harry still wasn't absolutely sure he could trust Ron right now. Harry stubbed his own cigarette out before closing the window, "Gonna take a shower." He told Ron before heading back over to his bed and rummaging through his trunk for clean clothes and his shower gel. When Harry reached the bathroom he locked the door and flicked the shower on. Considering Hogwarts was a magical place a lot of it seemed very muggle, the sinks, the toilets, the showers and so on... Harry frowned, he'd never really thought about it before. When the shower reached the right temperature Harry stripped off his clothes and walked into the cubicle, grabbing his shower gel as he went. As Harry soaped his hair his mind wandered back to Charlie and he smiled to himself, wondering when he would get to spend some time with the man again.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

"Slughorn seems alright." Ron said after their first lesson with the potions teacher, "A bit up himself perhaps but... It was nice of him to let us do potions even though we don't have the books."

"Hmm." Harry said, "What the hell was Dumbledore thinking letting Snape have the defence job?!" He asked suddenly and Ron groaned, they'd had this conversation several times already.

"I don't know, Harry." He said again, "Maybe he finally lost his marbles." He added making Harry laugh.

"Who's lost their marbles?" Neville asked as he, Seamus and Dean caught up with Harry and Ron by the entrance hall.

"Dumbledore." Ron smirked.

"I didn't think he ever had any." Neville grinned making them all laugh, they all headed into the great hall for lunch. "You actually going to eat?" Neville asked ten minutes later when he saw that there was barely any food on Harry's plate. Harry grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite as if to prove that he was eating, Neville simply raised an eyebrow, he wasn't fooled at all. "We have a free lesson next." Ron noted as he glanced at the timetable. "We could go back to the dorm and play chess or something."

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry lied, he knew that Charlie had a free lesson next and planned to go and visit the man.

"About what?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"Dunno yet do I? I'll let you know when I've been." Harry replied, he grabbed a couple of sandwiches, "I'm gonna be late actually, I'll eat on the way." He said, standing up and leaving the hall, ignoring the suspicious look Neville was giving him. Harry threw the sandwiches into a bin as he left the great hall and headed down the corridor to Charlie's rooms. Charlie opened the door and smiled when he saw Harry, "Hey you." He said, "Got a free lesson now?"

"Yup." Harry grinned.

"Better come in then hadn't you." Charlie said, holding the door open so that Harry could walk in, he closed it firmly behind the teenager and locked it too. Once the door was closed Charlie turned around and pulled Harry into a kiss, "God I've missed you." He murmured when they parted.

"It's only been one night." Harry laughed.

Charlie nodded, "I know, It's ridiculous." He said, "Want a drink or something?"

"Got any coffee?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Charlie smiled, leading Harry into the kitchen, "Having a good first day back?" He asked.

Harry pulled a face, "Alright, not great. I get to do potions now though 'cause it's Slughorn and not Snape." He said, Charlie nodded, spooning coffee into mugs and adding hot water, "Are you okay?" Harry asked, noticing how quiet the older man was being surely he wasn't having second thoughts already?!

"Sorry." Charlie said as he handed over one of the mugs, "There's an issue with one of my pupils that's bothering me... Confidential though I'm afraid. Sorry if I'm distracted." He apologised again.

"Don't worry about it." Harry smiled, taking Charlie's hand and leading him through to the living room. The spent the next hour just sitting on the sofa, holding each other and talking quietly about everything and nothing. Life was good, Harry thought to himself, Life was really good.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Smokers._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Harry wrote the last word, dropped his quill onto the parchment in front of him and let out a yawn. "You done already?" Seamus asked, Harry nodded, "Help me with mine? I can't believe how much work we have, we've only been back three weeks!" The other teenager moaned.

"In a min, just gonna get a drink and have a smoke first." Harry smiled.

"I'll come with, could do with a fag." Seamus smiled, Harry grinned back and they headed out of the common room, down to the main hall where Harry grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and then they went outside, sneaking into a small alcove they knew about, Harry took a swig of his drink before pulling a packet of cigarette's out of his pocket and lighting one before handing the packet to Seamus. Seamus lit his own and they stood there quietly for a moment, "So... How are you and Dean?" Harry asked.

"Alright, it's been hell this summer trying to hide our relationship from his homophobic bitch of a mother." Seamus sighed, "Anyway, it doesn't matter now, we're back here, and you guys are the best dorm mates ever in not being prejudiced." Seamus said, Harry grinned, "How are you and Professor Weasley?" Seamus asked after a moment and Harry froze. "Nev's not stupid, he figured it out first, wasn't hard for the rest of us to follow."

"Ron..."

"Has no idea, I suggest you keep it that way for a while." Seamus said, "What are you thinking Harry? This is such a bad idea... He's a professor! And he would go to prison if anyone found out!"

Harry sighed, "I haven't slept with him!" He said quietly.

"It's still considered as taking advantage." Seamus pointed out.

Harry scowled at the wall and took a long drag on his cigarette, "He makes me happy." He said finally, "And I haven't been happy in so long."

Seamus groaned, how could he argue with that?! "I still think it's a bad idea but you have my word that I wont tell anyone, Dean and Nev say the same."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, watching as Seamus inhaled on his cigarette.

They froze as they heard footsteps approaching and then winced as they heard Snape's voice say, "You can come out now." Harry dropped his cigarette to the floor and stamped it out, Seamus quickly stumped his own cigarette out and they headed out of the alcove. "Hand over the rest of the cigarettes." Snape sneered and Harry did as he was told, "Two weeks detention for both of you, starting tomorrow at six in my office, and your guardians shall be notified." Harry winced at that, Tonks would not be happy, "Also ten points each from Gryffindor." _Ten points? Was that all?!_ "On your way now Mr Finnagin, Mr Potter I need a word."

"Yes Sir." Harry watched as Seamus walked away, he sighed before glancing up at Snape.

"It is written in the school rules that the smoking of cigarettes atomically leads to the students removal off the Quidditch team." _What? Shit! _"I am willing to let it slide this time but I suggest you keep it in mind." Snape added, "Don't forget your drink." he said and then he was gone, Harry gaped after him, had Snape seriously just let him off the hook?! Wow... Perhaps he had realised that Quidditch was one of the only things keeping Harry sane... But still, wow... Snape was being strangely nice...

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, having just found the girl sobbing in the library.

"Ron broke up with me... He didn't even say why!" She sobbed.

Harry froze, "Oh... Umm..." He trailed off, glad when Parvarti and Lavender appeared and took over the comforting. Harry headed out of the library and pulled out the Marauders map, scanning it for Ron. He found him sat on one of the small staircases and went over there, "Hey."

"Yo." Ron muttered, not looking up, he was smoking and offered Harry the cigarette.

"No thanks, already been caught once today." Harry said, "Umm... I saw Hermione..." He trailed off.

Ron scowled at the floor and inhaled deeply on his cigarette, "I was sick of all the lies... I cheated on her, multiple times." Ron sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling, "And I'd do it again... not just with you but with anyone. I just want to be free... Is that bad?"

"No... It's pretty normal actually. And the fact that you broke up with Mione before you hurt her is good." Harry said.

"Is it? I already hurt her Harry, she just doesn't know about it yet." Ron snapped, Harry sighed, his own feelings of guilt resurfacing. Ron groaned and stood up, stubbing his cigarette out, "Come on, let's go back to the dorm... I have to finish that essay."

"I'll help." Harry offered, "Already did mine and Seamus'."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Wow... You know how to do essays?!"

"Shut up!" Harry laughed, shoving his friend as they walked down the corridor. When they arrived back in the dorm, Harry helped Ron with his essay before they collapsed onto their beds. Seamus, Dean and Neville walked in then, carrying loads of chocolate, "Merry Birthday!" Seamus grinned, shucking some of the bars at Harry and Ron.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" Ron asked.

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell thee no lies." Dean laughed, sitting down on the end of Harry's bed, Seamus came and sat next to him and lit a cigarette.

"Weren't put off by our two weeks detention then?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'm amazed that was all we got... Not fussed that he's writing to my parents either, my dad caught me smoking in the summer, he just asked if I had a spare!" Seamus grinned making Neville laugh. Harry grinned and leant across to grab Seamus' cigarette and take a drag, "What did Snape want anyway?" Seamus asked.

"Oh just giving me a warning about Quidditch." Harry said, "If I'm caught again then I'll get kicked off the team..."

"Best make sure you're not caught then." Dean grinned, taking the cigarette off Harry. They all looked towards the window as an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry, he untied the scroll.

_Harry,_

_Just got a letter of Severus about your smoking, I'm very disappointed. It goes without say that you will be grounded over Christmas. Anyway, hows school going? Having fun? Is there anything you've left behind that you need us to post?_

_Love Dora. xxxxx_

Harry sighed, "Grounded over Christmas." He pouted.

"That's ages away, she'll have forgotten by then." Neville laughed.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Hey you." Charlie smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry, Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend, letting himself be led over to the sofa.

They kissed for a while before Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Charlie's, "How was your day?" He asked quietly.

"Not bad... I realised how annoying first years are though." Charlie laughed, "How about you?"

Harry shrugged, "Finished some essays, got detention... The usual."

Charlie smiled, "What was your detention for?"

Harry winced slightly, "You know Snape, gives detention for nothing." He lied, knowing that Charlie would find out about his smoking eventually but wanting to keep it quiet for as long as possible because he knew how against it Charlie would be. "Bastard." Charlie muttered, "Merlin that guy is such a jerk."

"Hmm..." Harry murmured, kissing Charlie slowly as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Charlie kissed back, slowly pushing Harry backwards onto the sofa so that he was practically lying down. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Harry's neck, drawing a long moan from the teenager. Harry couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards when Charlie bit down on his neck and Charlie gave a low chuckle. "Fucking love you." Harry gasped before freezing as he realized what he had said.

Charlie smiled against Harry's neck and grabbed at his hips, "I love you too."

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review to let me know what you think.**_

_**Also, was wondering, about Neville, Should he sort of join Seamus and Dean's relationship? Or would that be too wierd? Should I get him a nice guy nor girl instead? Let me know what you think.**_

_**:)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Detention and cigarettes..._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Harry and Seamus leant against the wall, waiting for Snape to turn up, "This is ridiculous, he did say six right?" Seamus asked.

"Yup."

"And yet it's twenty past and he's still not here..." Seamus grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and tapped out a rythum on the wall, humming quietly under his breathe, "So where you serious about quitting smoking?" Seamus asked after a moment.

"Yeah... I'll get kicked off the quidditch team if I'm caught again... Plus I know Charlie will freak if he finds out..." Harry replied quietly, kicking at the floor.

"He a control freak?" Seamus asked.

"Nah, just doesn't like cigarettes." Harry shrugged, looking up as Snape finally walked down the corridor. The man unlocked the door to the potions room and motioned the two to sit down at the desks at the front of the room, he then handed them some parchment and a quill each, "You are to write an essay on why smoking is bad for your health and the effects it can have on your life." Snape drawled.

"How long does it have to be?" Seamus asked, "Sir?" He added quickly.

"Just write until I say otherwise." Snape said quietly before sitting down at his own desk and beginning to grade papers. Harry scowled at the parchment in front of him before picking up his quill, _Smoking is bad for your health because..._

Nearly two hours later Harry's hand was aching, he put his quill down and massaged his wrist for a moment, looking at what he had written. He glanced up as Snape walked over and looked at Seamus' paper, "Is this all you've written?" The man sneered.

"I didn't know what to write!" Seamus defended.

"Very well, you have a day to research the subject and re-write the essay." Snape smirked, Seamus groaned, "Now be on your way." Snape added, walking over to Harry's desk, Seamus pulled a face behind the man's back but left the room quickly. Snape picked up Harry's parchment and scanned it, giving a small nod, "One can't help but wonder, if you know all this, why you still smoke." Snape said, Harry wasn't sure if it was a question or not and so stayed silent, avoiding looking at the man, "Very well Mr Potter, on your way. I'll see you back here at the same time tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled, picking up his bag and leaving the room.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

"Hey!" Ron grinned as Harry walked into the dormitory, "Some Hufflepuffs just asked if we were going to hold the DA again this year." He added.

"What did you tell them?" Harry asked.

"I took their names, said we'd let them know as soon as we have a date for the first meeting sorted." Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Got quite a list of interested people now... I want to make sure that they know that we aren't doing it because Snape's a bad teacher, he's actually pretty decent, we're just filling in the blanks of everything our crap teachers missed out on."

"Like a study group?"

"Exactly, a lot of the people interested are fifth years anyway so need the studying." Harry smiled. Ron nodded and sat on the end of Harry's bed as Harry pulled his jumper off, "Harry..." Seamus whined, "How did you manage that essay?!"

"I went to a muggle primary school. In our final year we had all the big speeches about alcohol, cigarette's and drugs and the effects they have on your body."

"But you were ten." Ron frowned.

Harry shrugged, "I live, lived, near a rough estate. Half the kids are druggies by the time they're ten." Dean stared at Harry in shock but Seamus simply looked at him pleadingly, Harry sighed, "Yeah I'll help you with the essay." He said, Seamus grinned. Harry and Seamus headed over to the desks at the side of the room and Harry began to dictate the essay, Seamus wrote down what Harry said and wrinkled his nose occasionally as he realised exactly what he had been doing to his body. The door to the dorm opened after a while and Neville walked in, flopping down onto Dean's bed and making the boy laugh, "You do have your own bed you know." He pointed out. Neville simply groaned in reply, burying his head in Dean's pillow.

Harry frowned when he noticed Seamus tense, "You okay?"

"Is Longbottom flirting with my boyfriend again?" Seamus asked quietly, his tone angry. Harry glanced towards Neville again and winced when he saw that, yes, Neville was flirting with Dean, it was almost emabressing to watch, "Thought so." Seamus muttered.

"I don't think he even notices he's doing it... Maybe you should talk to him, just subtly mention that you've noticed he likes Dean and could he tone the flirting down a bit." Harry said gently.

"Is there any point if he doesn't even notice he's doing it?" Seamus grumbled.

Harry shrugged, "Does it matter anyway?" He asked, "Dean's only got eyes for you... He'd never go off with someone else."

Seamus nodded, "You're right, I'm just being stupid." He said.

"No you're not, the fact that you're jealous is good... Shows how much you love Dean." Harry shrugged.

Seamus smiled, "You seeing Charlie tonight?" He asked quietly, Harry nodded, his eyes daring Seamus to argue with his decision, "Be careful." Was all Seamus said, picking his quill up again.

"I'm always careful." Harry replied sarcastically, "Now... Have you written about lung cancer yet?"

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Harry walked down the corridor, heading towards Charlie's rooms, he stopped when he heard the man's voice coming from one of the classrooms, "Let me help you Draco." Charlie was saying quietly.

Harry frowned and couldn't help but pause outside the door, "I don't need help!" Draco Malfoy growled.

"I'm not stupid Draco... I understand what you're going through." Charlie said gently.

"You have no idea!" The Slytherin snapped and Harry only just managed to move away from the door and into one of the other classrooms before Malfoy flounced past. Harry frowned some more and peeked out of the classroom door, watching Charlie walk away, presumably heading to his own rooms to wait for Harry. Harry leant against the wall, wondering what the hell that had been about, he couldn't help but feel jealous at the gentle way Charlie had spoken to Malfoy. Why the fuck would he be being nice to the Slytherin?! Harry ran his hand through his hair, he knew that if he asked Charlie about what he had heard then the man would claim it was confidential... Harry smirked slightly, he'd have to do some snooping around... He pulled away from the wall and headed down the corridor towards Charlie's rooms, "Hey." Charlie grinned, letting Harry in and closing the door behind him before pulling the teenager into a tight hug, not letting go when Harry moved to pull back, Harry frowned, whatever had happened with Malfoy had really rattled the red head. When Charlie finally pulled back he said something that Harry had not been expecting, "You smell of cigarettes."

"Been hanging out with Dean." Harry lied smoothly.

"Ah." Charlie smiled, drawing Harry into a kiss before pulling back with a raised eyebrow, "Did he blow smoke in your mouth too or...?"

Harry winced, "Shit." He muttered, moving to sit on Charlie's sofa.

"How long you been smoking for?" Charlie asked, leaning against the wall by his fireplace.

"About a year, maybe a bit longer." Harry muttered.

Charlie pursed his lips slightly, looking at Harry strangely, "Quit." He said finally. It wasn't really a question but Harry said okay anyway, there was another few moments silence before Charlie said, "My toothbrush is in the bathroom, and toothpaste. Go use them, I'll make us some tea." Harry bit at his lip slightly but nodded and headed into the bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly before glancing in the mirror and re-arranging his hair a bit. By the time he got back into the living room Charlie was sat on the sofa holding a mug of tea, there was another mug on the table and Harry picked it up, sitting next to Charlie when the older man patted the seat. Harry gave a small sigh of relief when Charlie wrapped an arm around him, the man wasn't too angry then... "You're a bit of a daft sod really aren't you?" Charlie said with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's hair.

"I was a mess last year." Harry mumbled, "No-one was telling me anything and I was pissed off so I acted out, picked up a few habits that were difficult to shake." Charlie ran his hand through Harry's hair, staying quiet as the teenager turned to look at him. "I'm fucked up." Harry whispered.

"No you're not." Charlie said gently, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "You make mistakes, like normal people do, that's all. You just need someone to keep you grounded."

"Like you?" Harry asked quietly.

Charlie smiled, "Yeah... Like me." He murmured, kissing Harry again before putting his mug of tea down and taking Harry's off the teenager, putting it on the table, "Come here." Charlie ordered, pulling Harry so that he was almost lying on top of him, "I love you."

"Love you too." Harry mumbled into the older man's hair.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**There is a poll on my profile about who you think Neville should end up with, iso go vote! Or, if you're too lazy to do that, and I really don't blame you, then leave a review with the name of who you want him paired up with.**_

_**Thanks! SexySiri :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**The Dark Lord.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

Harry sighed as he leant against the dungeon wall, his fourth detention with Snape and the Professor was late, again. Harry and Seamus could have probably got away with not showing up until half six! It was just past half past now as Snape strolled down the corridor towards them, "Inside." He said, casting an unlocking charm on the classroom door. Harry and Seamus exchanged looks and went into the classroom, both of them pulling faces at the stench of the room, it absolutely reeked of smoke, like someone had lit a thousand cigarettes at once. "Did you bring any homework that needs doing like I asked you to?" Snape asked.

"Yes Sir." Harry and Seamus muttered, trying not to choke.

"Then get on with it." Snape said before stalking over to his own desk. Harry pulled a face and slowly got to work on a potions essay that was due in in a few days. He let out a gasp as a sharp pain shot through his head, "Potter?" Snape asked, sounding almost worried.

"Shit." Harry whispered, clutching at his head and falling off his chair as the pain got worse.

"Mr Finnagin, Go and fetch Proffessor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey." Snape growled, casting a charm and getting rid of the smell in the room, "Is it the dark Lord?" He asked Harry as Seamus ran from the room.

"Angry…" Harry mumbled, "He's angry."

"I can block him, but I'll have access to all your memories." Snape said, kneeling next to Harry and holding him up slightly.

Harry swore as another wave of pain hit him, "Just do it. Please." He ground out, closing his eyes to try and block out the pain, he gave an almost sigh of relief as he felt a cool hand on his head and then, suddenly the pain was gone.

"What?" Harry mumbled, trying to move away.

"Stay still." Snape hissed, his hand still on Harry's head, "I need to…" He trailed off, and Harry winced as the pain returned momentarily, he let his head fall back, barely acknowledging that it was on Snape's shoulder it was resting. "Okay, I think I've managed to create a block but… Well it wasn't easy so it might not stick." Snape said finally, removing his hand from Harry's head, "How are you feeling Potter?"

"'m tired." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes again and finding it difficult to re-open them.

"I'm not surprised." Snape murmured, "Come on." He added as the door to the classroom opened.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he approached quickly and knelt down, Harry felt himself transferred from Snape's arms to Dumbledore's,

"The dark lord was in his head, although I'm not sure how deliberate that was on his part. Potter was feeling emotions rather than seeing things. I've blocked it but… Well I don't know how long the block will stick. It's worse than I thought Albus. He was -"

"Tell me later." Dumbledore interrupted, "How are you feeling Harry? Can you open your eyes?"

"Could but… Don' wanna." Harry mumbled, giving a small yawn and snuggling into the headmaster's chest in a way he knew he should be embarrassed about but was too tired to care.

"Okay, let Poppy do a quick check on you and then we'll get you to the hospital wing for some rest." Dumbledore said gently and Harry gave a small nod, feeling himself already drifting off.

"Well Potter, I suppose it's one way to get out of detention." Was the last thing he heard before he finally succumbed to sleep.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

When Harry woke up the next morning Remus and Tonks were sat by his bed in the hospital wing. "I… Oh god… I cuddled Dumbledore!" Harry whined as he remember the previous day.

"How's your head?" Tonks asked softly, ignoring Harry's comment and taking his hand.

"Fine, I can't feel any pain. Does that mean whatever Snape did worked?"

Remus shook his head, "That wore off hours ago, it just means that Voldemort is no longer accessing your mind."

"Oh." Harry muttered, looking up as Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, Harry flushed and looked down again quickly.

"Harry my boy, how are you feeling?" The elderly headmaster asked.

"Fine thanks." Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes on the bed covers.

He could almost hear the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as the man said, "Good, very good. Now Severus will be continuing with your occlumency lessons as of tomorrow, he thinks he may know how to get you to block the link as soon as it appears."

"Right." Harry mumbled.

"I believe Madame Pomfrey wanted to give you a quick check over before she lets you go." Dumbledore said, "So I shall let you get on." And with that he was gone and Harry slumped further down in his bed.

Remus gave him a small smile and patted the boys hand, "If Snape knows how to block the link then you wont have to go through all this again…" He pointed out.

"Hmm." Harry mumbled.

"We were thinking, when you come back for Christmas, we can spend it at Remus' rather than at mine, since it's bigger and nicer." Tonks said.

Harry gave a small shrug, "Okay, I guess." He mumbled, staring off into space.

"You okay?" Remus asked gently.

Harry shrugged again and noticed Tonks frown slightly, "I just… I… Yeah I'm fine." Harry muttered, flexing his fingers slightly, "I just… I really need a cigarette." He mumbled finally.

Tonks' jaw dropped, "Oh." She muttered, unsure of what to say.

"I am quitting." Harry explained quickly, "It's just not that easy…"

Remus nodded, "It wouldn't be." He said.

Harry bit at his lip, "Yeah… And I… I don't think it's fair for you to punish me if I do slip up. I'm trying to quit but I can't promise it'll be straight away. I started before you adopted me." He added, looking at Tonks.

Tonks frowned some more, "Well..." She looked at Remus and they had some sort of conversation using their eyebrows, "You are quitting? You promise."

"Promise." Harry said truthfully.

"Okay." Tonks nodded, "I think you're right, you started before you were adopted and… Well, if you need help quitting then let me know. There are nicotine equivalents…"

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, still chewing on his lip.

"Thank you for being honest with us Harry." Tonks said gently as Madame Pomfrey walked over.

The medi witch cast a few diagnostic charms on Harry before smiling at him, "You're perfectly healthy." She said, "And free to go."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, moving off the bed.

"We'll let you get changed." Tonks said as she moved away from the bed, Harry frowned as he finally noticed he was in pajamas. "Madame Pomfrey charmed you into them last night." Tonks explained as she closed the curtains. Harry pulled his clothes on and folded the Hospital Wing pajamas up, placing them on the end of the bed, then he opened the curtains again. "Are you going to be okay now?" Tonks asked as they left the hospital wing.

"I'll be fine." Harry said with a small smile, watching as Seamus came around the corner.

"Oh, good you're alive! Kinda scared me for a bit…" The boy said, pulling Harry into a loose hug, "think you panicked Snape and all… Or maybe he was just pissed cause you were getting us out of detention. He says we have to make the time up tomorrow at six."

"Oh yey." Harry muttered.

"Well, if you will break the rules." Remus cut in, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry looked at Seamus and rolled his eyes, Seamus chuckled, "Alright Proffessor Lupin, how you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you Seamus, and yourself?"

"Can't complain, can't complain." Seamus nodded. "You coming back to the dorm?" He asked Harry.

The teenager nodded, "Yeah gimme a sec. Hey, do you know where my bag -"

"Already on your bed mate." Seamus said, patting Harry's shoulder and grinning at Remus and Tonks before moving off down the corridor.

Harry turned to his guardians, "Thanks for coming…"

"Of course we came!" Tonks said, hugging Harry tightly.

"I guess I'll see you at Christmas…" Harry said as she pulled back, he glanced at Remus before giving him a slightly awkward hug, still getting used to all of this.

"It was nice to see you, despite the circumstances." Remus said. "And try not to get into any trouble!" He added with a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes again, "I'll try." He laughed. "See you at Christmas."

"Yeah." Tonks nodded, hugging Harry again, Harry hugged back before moving away and heading down the corridor, stopping at the end to wave at his guardians before turning the corner, going out of their sight. Harry paused when he was around the corner, wondering whether to go up to the dorm or go to see Charlie. He ran his hand through his hair before settling on the dorm, he's already promised Seamus plus it was a Sunday morning and Charlie was usually busy then.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Bring back chocolate cake!" Harry grinned as Seamus, Dean and Ron made to leave the dorm.

"You coming Nev?" Dean asked.

The younger boy shook his head, "Nah, I'll keep Harry company." He mumbled, watching as the other three went out of the door, heading to the kitchens to get food and drinks.

Harry frowned as he watched Neville flop backwards onto the bed, "You alright?"

"Hmm hmm…"

"Nev." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Neville sighed, "Seamus… Seamus yelled at me yesterday." He mumbled, "He told me to stay away from Dean…"

"Oh." Harry nodded, "Well… Can't say I blame him Nev…"

"No, I know. I didn't even realize I was… I was actually flirting." Neville whispered, his cheeks red.

Harry laughed, "Seamus knows that I'm sure. He just had to tell you to back off, and it's good he did because it would have messed up your friendship if you'd have carried on…"

Neville nodded, "Yeah… Hey guess what? I realized yesterday right that every gay or bi guy in our year, bar Blaise Zabini is in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Harry thought about it for a second before nodding, "Oh god you're right!" He laughed, looking up as Hedwig flew in through the window and landed in front of him, he leant forwards and pulled the letter off her leg.

_Harry, hope you're okay now, was worried about you, couldn't concentrate at all in my NEWT tutoring this morning. If you're free this evening it'd be good to see you. Maybe sometime after seven? Love C. xxxxxx_

Harry smiled to himself and, ignoring Neville's knowing look, folded the letter up and put it in his pocket.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Reliance.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked, handing Harry a mug of tea. Harry rolled his eyes, it had been just over a week since he'd had to go to the Hospital wing but everyone was still acting like he was some fragile little kid,

"I'm fine." He said gently, smiling up at Charlie and kissing the man on the cheek.

"Sure?"

"Yes!" Harry snapped and instantly felt guilty, especially when Charlie didn't even comment and simply raised an eyebrow, "Sorry." Harry mumbled, "I'm just a bit sick of being babied."

Charlie gave a small nod as he sipped his tea and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, "I can understand that. But you had a lot of people rather worried…" He said, "And so we're going to keep babying you until we're sure you're okay."

Harry sighed, "I know it's because people care but it is getting rather irritating. Dean wouldn't even give me firewhisky yesterday cause he thought it would make me sick!"

Charlie chuckled, "You little wannabe alki." He smirked, putting down his mug of tea and pulling Harry into a kiss, the teenager broke away quickly and put his own mug down before turning back to Charlie and kissing him again. "Listen babes…" Charlie started as he moved away and picked his mug of tea up again, "I know you're young and having fun and its normal to drink a few pints whenever but… You're going through a tough time and… I don't want you thinking alcohol's the answer."

"I don't!" Harry said angrily, wondering why the hell Charlie was treating him like a child.

"No, no I'm not saying you do I'm just… I know how easy it is to just get drunk and pretend that everything's okay and…" Charlie trailed off, sighing, "Never mind, forget I mentioned it."

Harry frowned, "Charlie… What are you talking about?"

Charlie gave a small shrug, "When I was younger and stuff went to shit we'd just hammered and hope it would go away. At the time it seemed sensible but looking back we could have seriously hurt ourselves… Well Josh did, he fell down the stairs of the astronomy tower, he still limps when he walks…"

"Shit…" Harry muttered, "I… After Sirius died I did spend a few weeks just being constantly drunk but then… Well then Tonks and Remus turned up and now I've got you and stuff and… Ron and Hermione were pretty clearly not impressed with it all so… I think I'm through with that," Harry admitted.

"Good." Charlie said gently, "I'd be pretty upset if you went down that path." He murmured and just like that Harry knew that the chances of him using alcohol to solve his problems had just gone down drastically, he would hate to disappoint Charlie. Charlie gave Harry a small grin and kissed him gently, "Sorry, rather intense conversation there. Let's talk about something else…"

"You coming to the Quidditch match on Saturday?" Harry asked, leaning against Charlie properly and letting the man wrap his arms around him.

"Of course… As a Professor I'm not really meant to pick teams but… Go Gryffindor!" Charlie laughed causing Harry to giggle. They both leapt apart as the floo went off and Charlie swore as he spilt tea down his arm, he gave a tense smile as Bill stepped through the floo.

"Hey bro! Guess -… Oh, Hi Harry." The eldest Weasley said, frowning at Harry.

"I was just… Homework stuff, makes no sense." Harry mumbled, looking away.

Bill nodded slowly, looking at Charlie carefully before glancing at the clock, "Isn't it nearly curfew? Perhaps you should head up to the tower now." He said quietly.

Harry gave a small nod and glanced at Charlie, "Thanks…" He mumbled and the red head nodded in reply, giving him a warm smile. Harry was just closing the door to Charlie's rooms when he heard Bill start,

"What the hell is going on Charles? He is sixteen!"

Harry sighed, moving away to the hall and hoping that Charlie could persuade Bill that nothing was happening, or at least that there was nothing wrong with what was happening.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Remus opened the door to Tonks' living room, giving the woman an awkward smile, "What did Dumbledore want?" Tonks asked and Remus sighed, moving to sit next to her and taking her hand, Tonks frowned slightly, putting down the paperwork she had been holding. "Rem?"

"There are new developments… Developments with the werewolf colonies… Albus needs me to go and investigate, we may be able to turn some of them to our side Dora, and this could change everything." Remus said, trying to persuade himself as much as her.

Tonks simply nodded, her eyes sad, "How long will you be gone?" She asked quietly.

"Hopefully for no more than a couple of months." Remus said.

"So you'll be back for Christmas?" Tonks persisted.

Remus shrugged, "I hope so." He said quietly and Tonks sighed.

"Harry'll be gutted if you're not." She muttered.

Remus ran his hand through his hair, "I know, I know but… I refuse to make a promise I can't keep and I honestly don't know if I can be back for Christmas."

Tonks scowled at the floor and squeezed Remus' hand gently, "I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered as the man drew her into a hug. Remus held his lover tightly, silently thanking her for not asking him to stay, for understanding that he had to do this. "When do you leave?" Tonks asked quietly as she pulled back.

"First thing tomorrow." Remus said regretfully, "I won't be able to write or… or stay in contact at all really but… I love you Dora, remember that okay?"

Tonks gave a small nod, "I will, and I love you too. Are you going to tell Harry that you're going?"

"I need to finalize my plans with Albus tomorrow so I thought I'd ask him if it was okay for me to tell Harry personally." Remus said.

Tonks nodded as she moved away and off the sofa, around the kitchen counter and started to make tea, "He's not going to be happy, love…"

"I know." Remus sighed, "But hopefully he'll understand that I need to do this, that the Order needs me to do this." He murmured, moving over to where Tonks was.

Tonks sighed and rested her head against Remus' chest, "Promise you'll come back." She whispered as the man ran his fingers through her hair. Remus frowned slightly, wondering what she meant, he wasn't exactly planning on hanging around with Greyback any longer than necessary. It was only when Tonks' shoulder's shook slightly that he realized how frightened for him she was, how scared he would get hurt or… or…

"I love you." Was all Remus would reply with, revealing his own fear of what could happen if Greyback found out he was working for the Order. Remus moved his hand and brushed away the tear that was making its way down Tonks' cheek, "Hey, come on." He whispered, "It'll be fine."

Tonks gave a weak grin, "Yeah, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately; I'm just so emotional… Since Siri…" She trailed off as Remus tensed, "So you leave tomorrow morning?" Tonks asked, changing the subject. Remus was finding it difficult to talk about Sirius at the moment, understandably Tonks told herself, and although Tonks didn't believe it was healthy she was letting him carry on, at least for now, until she figured out how to approach the subject properly.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Albus at six." Remus murmured, and then he leant down and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards the bedroom, their tea forgotten.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"No! No you can't!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I have to, I'm the only one who can, and the Order needs this information."

"But I need you!" Harry yelled.

Remus sighed, "Harry, control your temper please." He murmured. "Look, I'll only be gone a few months, hopefully I'll b back in time for Christmas."

Harry bit at his lip, "I… I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered.

"I will take every precaution, I promise." Remus soothed, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, "But you are aware of how useful this information could be in helping us defeat the Dark Lord?" He added gently.

"Helping ME defeat the Dark Lord." Harry muttered under his breathe and Remus frowned slightly.

"I can't write whilst I'm gone, but like I said, hopefully I'll be back by Christmas." The man said, looking up as the door opened and Dumbledore walked back in. "I love you very much Harry, take care of yourself." Remus murmured in the teenager's ear, causing him to flush deeply.

"Umm yeah… You too." Harry mumbled.

"We should get going Remus." Dumbledore said gently.

"Right, goodbye Harry." Remus said quietly, giving the teenager a small hug before following Dumbledore from the office.

Dumbledore paused momentarily in the doorway, "Harry, if you could come back here at eight tonight, there are things we need to discuss."

"Yes Sir." Harry said, watching as the two men left. Then he sighed to himself and pulled his bag over his shoulder, heading off to class even though right at that moment he would much rather go and see Charlie. Not that there was much point, the last time he had cut class to go and see Charlie the man had turned him right around and sent him back again. Plus Charlie would probably be teaching right now anyway… Harry frowned slightly as his mind drifted back to the night before, he hadn't heard from Charlie since and so still had no idea what the man had told Bill. Harry gave a small sigh, what if Bill had figured it out? What if he'd persuaded Charlie to call off what they had? Or worse, told someone about it! No… Harry thought, if Bill had told someone then Harry would know by now, he needed to calm down, go to class and find Charlie later. It would all be okay anyway, Charlie would make sure of that.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Friends.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

Harry slowly knocked on the door, a small crease between his eyebrows as it finally opened. "I… I wasn't sure if I should come." Harry said quietly, looking at Charlie who gave him a weak smile.

"You better come in." The red head said softly.

Harry walked in, watching Charlie awkwardly, "What did… Bill…" Harry trailed off as Charlie shut the door.

"I told him everything." Charlie said, sitting down and motioning for Harry to do the same, "He wasn't impressed but… he wasn't as disgusted as I thought he would be. He's more just… Worried." Charlie gave a small shrug, "Bill's not just my brother Har, he's my best mate. He's been there through it all, all the hook ups and break ups and tears and… well everything. He's worried I'm in too deep, scared I'll get caught and put in prison."

"So…" Harry bit at his lip.

"So, Well he has a point, of course he has a point, but it is a point I've been over in my head countless times. I already know what the consequences of this are. Bill finding out doesn't change that… It just means we'll have to be more careful. At least for the next few months whilst I'm teaching, after that… Well it'll be better to wait a while. Then maybe we can think about… Well anyway, there's nothing to worry about. And I blocked the floo." Charlie said with a smile, laughing as Harry kissed him.

"That's probably a good thing." Harry agreed when they broke for air.

"I have an Order meeting in three hours." Charlie said, looking at the clock. Harry pulled a face, "What's up?"

"I hate the Order sometimes! They've sent Remus on some mission, he might be gone 'till after Christmas and… And it's…"

"Scary?" Charlie supplied, holding Harry tightly.

Harry looked towards the fireplace, "I don't want to lose anyone else…" He whispered,

Charlie tightened his grip, pressing a kiss to Harry's head, "He'll be fine." He said quietly.

"You can't promise that." Harry muttered in reply.

Charlie sighed, "No, I can't." He admitted, "But Remus is tough." Harry turned and kissed Charlie hard, his hands moving to clutch at the man's hair as the kiss got even more passionate. Harry gave a small groan as Charlie pressed him backwards into the sofa, Harry moved his hands to grip at Charlie's ass, "Shit… Babe…" Charlie breathed, grinding his hips slightly as he moved, his fingers clawing at Harry's shirt, desperately trying to undo the buttons. Harry stroked his hand down, under the curve of Charlie's backside as he kissed the man, then he slid his hand back up and under the waistband of Charlie's pants. "No, no." Charlie said quickly, pulling away, "We need to… to cool down."

Harry gave a soft groan, "Why?" He mumbled, pressing his lips to Charlie's neck.

"Because I really don't think I'll be able to resist much longer." Charlie sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Harry nipped and sucked at the skin on his neck, "Har… We can't."

"We don't have to go all the way." Harry murmured, "'Sides, you can't do all that much without hurting your back." He added, swiping his tongue across Charlie's neck before moving his lips downwards slightly.

Charlie groaned, his hands moving to hold Harry tightly, "This is so illegal." He muttered as the teenager unbuttoned his jeans.

"So is kissing." Harry shrugged, moving away so that he could pull Charlie's jeans off, he then did the same with his own. "But fuck do I want you Charlie." Harry added with a smirk, moving and straddling Charlie, kissing him again.

"Fuck." Charlie breathed, kissing Harry hard and pulling at the boy's hair slightly, moving his hands to trail up Harry's tee-shirt, "Arms up." Charlie said as he broke the kiss and Harry smirked, raising his arms to help Charlie pull his tee-shirt off over his head. "We should move. Be more comfortable in the bedroom." Charlie murmured as Harry lowered his head and began to lick and suck at his neck again. Harry grinned against Charlie's skin before moving off the man's lap and letting himself be led into the bedroom.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Harry rested his head on Charlie's bare chest, smiling contentedly as he ran his fingers through the man's pubic hair and chuckled as Charlie's cock responded. "Brat." Charlie said good naturedly before running his finger along Harry's jaw, "You're okay right… With this?" The older man murmured.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes, "Charlie, I love you." He murmured, they hadn't actually had sex but they had done quite a lot of other stuff, a small grin crossed Harry's face as he remembered the feel of Charlie against him, the taste of Charlie on his tongue…

"You're so young…" Charlie whispered, a guilty look on his face.

Harry groaned and ran his hand over his face, "I'm not exactly a virgin Charlie." He reminded the man, wincing as a dark look crossed Charlie's face. "Stop worrying Charlie." Harry said, pressing a kiss to the man's chest and laughing gently as Charlie's nipple twitched.

Charlie managed a small smile and pressed a kiss to Harry's head, "What time is it?" He asked before swearing as he saw the clock, "Fuck! I'm late… I'm late." The man pretty much shoved Harry off his stomach and sprinted into the bathroom, Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the shower go on. He glanced at the clock, six, which meant he had two hours to himself before he had to be in Dumbledore's office, he looked up as Charlie walked back in, still naked and dripping wet. Harry moved and wrapped his arms around the man, pouting dramatically when Charlie shrugged him off so that he could get dressed. "I have a meeting with Dumbles this evening and dunno how long it'll take, probably a few hours so…" Harry trailed off.

Charlie gave him a smile before pulling a jumper on, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked, picking up some trousers.

"Sure… When?"

"Umm… I have classes all day and I'm going home for dinner…" Charlie shrugged before smiling, "Come here at lunch? I'll get the House elves to bring us food."

"Sounds perfect." Harry smiled, lying back against the pillows on the bed as Charlie buttoned his coat, "Can I hang here for a bit now?" Harry asked, "Just to take a shower and finish off an essay in peace?"

"Course you can love." Charlie smiled before looking at the clock again, "Shit… I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured, moving to kiss Harry before leaving the room, a few seconds later Harry heard the floo go off. Harry gave a yawn and pulled himself out of the bed, moving into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Twenty minutes later he was washed and dressed and sat at the desk in Charlie's living room, drinking coffee and trying desperately to think of something to write for this damned essay. It took him so long that by the time he was finished the floo went off and Charlie came back through, "Still here?" He asked, wincing slightly, Harry frowned and then sighed when the floo went off again and Bill came through too.

"It took me ages to finish this paper." Harry explained, "Hi." He added, glancing at Bill before looking away with flushed cheeks.

"Alright?" Bill responded, watching Harry carefully.

"I… Umm I should get going." Harry murmured, "I don't want to be late."

Charlie nodded, watching as Harry got his things together, he followed the teenager to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Bye." Harry mumbled, glancing back awkwardly at Bill who was deliberately ignoring them.

"Stop worrying so much, darling." Charlie chuckled gently, kissing Harry again before opening the door for him. Harry smiled at Charlie before leaving, heading straight up to Dumbledore's office; it was already ten to eight after all.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Neville offered Harry the packet of cigarettes, frowning when Harry shook his head, "You were serious about quitting then?"

"Charlie doesn't like it when I smoke." Harry murmured.

"Charlie doesn't seem to like much." Neville muttered.

Harry scowled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Well… He's a little controlling isn't he?" Neville muttered, "Doesn't like you smoking, doesn't like you drinking, doesn't like you skipping class… You've changed so much since starting with him, and it's only been a few weeks! It's like he says jump and you just do it, you don't even bother to ask how high!" Neville exclaimed, scowling at Harry.

"Charlie is not controlling, he just wants what's best for me! Sure I've changed but it's a good change Nev. Smoking, drinking, skipping class… That was hardly the perfect life. And I'm sorry if it bugs you that I'm different now but I'm happy."

Neville raised an eyebrow, "Right, you are now… But what about when he asks for more, tells you to stop hanging with us, or tells you to start taking drugs? Yes I know those are unlikely possibilities!" He growled when Harry opened his mouth, "But what if he did ask you to do something you really didn't want to, or to stop doing something you liked…"

"I'm not a pushover Neville. Charlie told me to stop smoking and I did because I know how bad it is for me. And the skipping class, he explained that it would fuck up my life. I get it. But if he did ask me to do something I didn't want to then I'd bloody well tell him!" Harry said angrily.

"Okay." Neville said, not convinced, "If you say so." They sat there in an awkward, angry silence as Neville took a long drag on his cigarette before exhaling, "You just seem to have fallen pretty fast and… I don't want you getting hurt."

"Charlie's not going to hurt me, he protects me." Harry replied which, for some reason, only seemed to irritate Neville further.

"What did Dumbledore want anyway?" Neville asked, changing the subject as the door opened and Ron and Dean came in.

Harry sighed, "To tell me stuff that I can't tell anyone." Well anyone but Ron and Hermione but Harry didn't want to make Neville feel left out.

"Ah, that old bean." Neville said and Harry laughed. "I'm sorry if I upset you." Neville whispered so that Ron and Dean couldn't hear him, "It's just you're so different and never here and… I miss you, and I know Ron does too."

Harry sighed, "I guess I haven't been spending that much time with you guys lately." He shrugged, "Sorry." He added before standing up, "Ronnie! Fancy sneaking down to the kitchens? We can all go. Where's Seamus?"

"Common room." Dean replied, smiling.

"Great, come on! I dunno about you guys but I could really do with some chocolate cake." Harry laughed, grabbing Ron's arm and grinning when the other teenagers face lit up, okay so maybe he had been abandoning Ron a bit lately… No more, he promised himself. "Ooh we can ask the girls!" He said as they reached the common room and spotted Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti sat there.

"Ask us what?" Lavender smiled.

"Come to the kitchen's?"

"It's after curfew." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh come on Mione, live a little!" Harry laughed, "Besides, imagine how fun detention would be with all of us in it!" He added, making everyone laugh as they headed towards the portrait hole to go to the kitchens.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please Review, even just a few words to let me know what you thought. **_

_**Or a lot, lot of words... they're the best reviews :D**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter will contain spanking of a teenager, if this offends you then please do not read.

* * *

..

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Hogsmede and Anger.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**..  
**_

"So you got any plans for tonight?" Charlie asked, biting into a sandwich.

"Gonna hang out with Ron and people, not really spent much time with them lately." Harry replied, "You're going home right?" He asked, remembering what Charlie had said the day before.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah… Mum insisted on making me and Bill dinner."

"Lucky you! I've well missed your mum's cooking!" Harry said quietly, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Charlie frowned, "What's up love? You seem distracted."

Harry sighed, "It's nothing." He lied.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… Sure. Come on doll, tell me what's up."

"Doll?" Harry repeated blankly, then "Doll? Fucking hell Charlie I'm not some bloody fucking girl you can sweet talk into stuff! And I'm not a fucking kid either!" He yelled, throwing his mug at the wall and watching as it smashed, a small satisfied feeling appeared in his stomach as he watched the tea trickle down the wall. As soon as he had done it he felt guilty, why was he yelling at Charlie of all people? The man was nothing but nice and kind to him. "I…" Harry trailed off, unable to meet Charlie's gaze.

"I won't call you it again if it bothers you that much." The older man said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Harry carefully.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, desperately, staring at the tea on the wall, "I'm sorry!"

"Harry, It's okay, really. It's better that you let it all out." Charlie soothed, wrapping an arm around the younger boy, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't." Harry muttered, swiping at his eyes.

Charlie frowned, looking worried now, "Harry, please, if something is bothering you this much then you need to talk about it." He said, gripping Harry tightly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I really can't. I promised Dumbledore." He said quietly, "I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have… Well I'm sorry."

A strange expression crossed Charlie's face for a moment, as if he was contemplating pushing Harry for more information, then he simply shook his head slightly, "It's okay, Maybe you should tell Albus how stressed you are?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, his cheeks flushed, "Wouldn't matter anyway, this is stuff I need to know."

"Wha- " Charlie cut himself off quickly and sighed, "Well I'm sorry you're feeling bad."

Harry nuzzled into Charlie's chest as he watched the man cast a cleaning spell on the wall before fixing the mug, "Sorry."

"Stop apologising!" Charlie laughed, "It's probably good that you did freak out, it's not good to bottle stuff up." He soothed, kissing Harry's head before leaning over and picking up his own mug, "So you're hanging out with your friends this evening?" He asked, sensing that Harry wanted to change the subject, needed to change the subject.

Harry gave a small nod, tearing his eyes away from the spot on the wall that his mug had hit, "Yeah, Nev kind of pointed out that I've not been hanging with them so much. It's upsetting Ron too 'cause he thinks I'm abandoning him to hang out with 'Mione… She thinks I've deserted her to hang with Ron." Harry gave a small shrug, "I'm glad they split because they weren't happy but… It's kinda awkward now."

"Maybe you should just tell them that." Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I figured, and I will. Tell them to stop being prats and go back to being friends." Harry said, tapping his fingers against his leg and trying to ignore the need for a cigarette, he frowned slightly, remembering Neville's words from the other day, "What if I don't want to quit smoking?" He asked suddenly, moving away from Charlie who looked incredibly confused at the sudden subject change, "You told me to quit, maybe I don't want to."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, looking scarily like Remus, and said "So don't. I can't make you, I won't be happy if you don't but I can't force you to."

Harry grinned triumphantly, take that Neville! "Oh, good." He said before catching Charlie's disapproving look, "No! I mean… I will quit, I was just wondering."

Charlie continued to stare at Harry before finally shaking his head in amusement, "I think I underestimated your insanity." He said, Harry pouted dramatically before jabbing Charlie in the ribs and the man laughed, glad Harry was a bit happier.

"I can be a bit weird." Harry admitted quietly, biting at his lip.

"I noticed!" Charlie laughed, "But I love it." He added soothingly, running his finger over Harry's lip, then he glanced at the clock, "Shit! We need to get moving, lunch'll be done soon." He said, quickly standing up.

Harry did the same, placing his hand on Charlie's arm before kissing the man gently, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He half asked.

"I'd like that." Charlie murmured in reply, kissing Harry again before watching as Harry grabbed his bag and coat and left the room, giving Charlie one last kiss first.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" All five boys winced, glancing up at their head of house who was looking thunderous. "Of all the stupid irresponsible things you could have done this really is the worst!" Professor McGonagall seethed.

"We're sorry." Harry whispered.

"I'm sure. Twenty points off Gryffindor, each! And a month of detentions, twice a week." The boys winced, "Also, I shall be notifying your parents and guardians."

"Shit." Ron hissed under his breath and Neville looked terrified.

"But -" Harry started.

Professor McGonagall sent him a filthy look, "I shall be writing and telling them exactly what you got up to tonight." Harry bit at his lip, Tonks would be furious, not only that but incredibly disappointed. "You may leave, although Mr Potter, if you could stay?"

Harry watched as his friends filed out, "Professor I really am sorry… It's just Ron was upset and it's Dean's birthday so…"

"You thought you'd sneak into Hogsmede and get drunk." McGonagall said icily.

"I know I was in the wrong, I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

The woman's lips thinned, "Yes well, now I believe Miss Tonks is already here in a meeting with Albus, they should be finishing now. I will notify her of the events of this evening."

"Do I have to stay?" Harry asked, suddenly terrified, he had been banking on not having to see Tonks straight away, on letting her cool down first.

"Yes." Was all McGonagall said before crossing to the floo, Harry watched as McGonagall knelt down and threw the floo powder in, asking Tonks to step through as soon as she was done in her meeting. Harry bit at his lip as Professor McGonagall sat down and conjured a second chair, then the fire shot up again and Tonks set through, "Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly, looking quickly at Harry and moving to his side.

"Harry is well." McGonagall said quietly, "However we had an incident tonight with the students in his dormitory. They thought it would be amusing to sneak down into Hogsmede and go to the Hogs head to drink some firewhisky."

Tonks froze, her eyes widening as she sank into the chair, "You did what?" She exclaimed, staring at the teenager who wriggled about, his eyes trained on the floor, "I would have written to you as I will the other parents and guardians however I was aware that you were in the castle." McGonagall explained. "He has a month of detentions." She added.

Tonks nodded jerkily, "May I take him home tonight? I'll floo him back before classes tomorrow." She said quietly, her lips pursed.

Harry flinched and McGonagall looked surprised, "Of course." She murmured, picking up the floo powder and handing it to Tonks. Tonks made Harry take a pinch and motioned him towards the floo, "Go home, I'll be there now." She said with barely controlled anger, Harry winced but quickly flooed home. "Don't be too hard on him Nymphadora." McGonagall murmured, "I doubt any real harm was intended."

"No, I know. However he and I need to have a long chat about safety, what if death eaters had attacked Hogsmede like they did last week?" Tonks exclaimed before flushing slightly, it was odd talking to McGonagall like this, like an adult, an equal.

The older woman nodded, "Yes, I do understand." She smiled, "Floo him back into my office by nine." She added, "Good night Nymphadora."

Tonks gritted her teeth on hearing her first night, "Good night professor." She said, flooing away.

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

Harry was stood by the window, staring out at the street, he jumped as Tosh stepped into the room, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Ron was upset and we wanted to cheer him up."

Tonks gave a small nod, "That may be, however you still did something incredibly stupid. I made it clear that alcohol is not accepted."

"I'm not a kid!" Harry snapped.

"Well you've really proved your maturity!" Tonks yelled back before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. "What you did was not only against the rules but also incredibly dangerous! Death eaters have been attacking Hogsmede, as you know!" Harry flinched, the thought had obviously not occurred to him, "Right, go to your room, I'll be in in a moment."

"Wha -" Harry cut himself off quickly at the furious look on Tonks face, then he turned and quickly scarped into his room.

Tonks took another deep breath, leaning against the counter and biting at her lip, suddenly wishing that Remus was here, he would know what to do, she winced as she realised that he would probably spank the boy. It seemed like the right idea, it would get the point across and make sure that Harry never did anything like that again, but like Harry had said, he wasn't a kid anymore, and what right did Tonks, being only seven years older than Harry, to spank him. Tonks frowned slightly, biting at her lip, then again, she was his adoptive mother now, and as un-parently as she felt, it was her duty to protect him and make sure he understood the dangers he put himself in. Tonks stood up straight, suddenly certain of what she had to do. She moved quickly, knocking sharply on Harry's bedroom door, "Yes?" He called out uncertainly and she pushed it open. Tonks was surprised at how tidy the room was before remembering that she had made Harry clean it before he went to Hogwarts.

"We need to talk." Tonks said quietly, perching on the edge of Harry's desk, "I accept that you are sixteen and that drinking at your age is pretty normal. However is no way you can defend yourself if you are drunk! I want you to promise me that in the future you will restrict your alcohol consumption to parties, with your friends around and where you can get help quickly if needed, also to be sensible with how much you drink, you know your limits, don't go over them."

"I promise." Harry mumbled and Tonks could see that he really meant it, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Sneaking out of school was incredibly stupid and completely against the rules, however I am aware that you are being punished by the school for that and so I won't punish you further. What I really need to talk to you about is the danger of what you did. Death eaters have been attacking Hogsmede, as you well know, you could have been caught up in one of these attacks, you could have been seriously injured! And like I said, how could you defend yourself if you were drunk huh?" Harry's face turned white, the thought had obviously not occurred to him, "You cannot keep putting yourself in dangerous situations just because you can't be bothered to think things through first!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not good enough I'm afraid Harry. Come here." Harry frowned slightly but moved towards Tonks, yelping as she grabbed his arm, spun him around and planted ten hard swats on his backside, it all happened so fast he didn't really even have time to try to pull away, although he knew he wouldn't have managed, Tonks was bloody strong sometimes. "You are never, ever, to do anything like that again!" Tonks said angrily, landing a final, extra painful blow.

"Oww! I'm sorry! I won't!" Harry yelled out, dashing across the room as Tonks released his arm.

"You better not otherwise you'll be getting a lot more than that!" Tonks said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're also grounded when you get back from school, no Quidditch, no going to see your friends, no friends here, no television, no leaving the flat at all unless you are accompanied."

"But -"

"Do you really want to argue with me right now Harry Potter?"

Harry swallowed, "No ma'am." He whispered and Tonks jumped, since when had he called her ma'am?

"The grounding will start the day you return, if you behave then we will stick to our plans to go to the burrow for Christmas day." She added gently, knowing that there was no way she would ever really be able to say no to that, Harry needed the Weasley's around. Harry gave a tiny nod, shifting from foot to foot and blinking back the tears that were in his eyes. Tonks gave a small sigh, "Right, I am going to go and make us some supper, whilst I do that you can stay in here and think about what could have happened if the death eaters had attacked tonight, how hurt you and your friends could have been." Harry nodded and Tonks could see the guilt on his face, "I know you meant no harm Harry, you just need to think before you act that's all. You're a good kid." Harry gave another small nod, "So any preferences for supper?" Tonks asked, desperate to get the boy to say something, anything, a sudden fear that she had handled this situation wrong shot through her.

"No ma'am." Harry mumbled.

"Oh don't call me that!" Tonks said quickly, "Look, once you've had some time to think about it we can talk about the consequences of what might have happened and then that's it. It's over. Forgotten. You have been punished, or at least you will have been come Christmas. Everyone makes mistakes Harry and I know that you're sorry for this one."

"I really am!" Harry said desperately.

"I know kid, and I forgive you."

"You promise?" Harry half whispered, suddenly looking about ten years younger.

Tonks gave a sad smile, "I promise." She replied, moving and wrapping the boy in a hug, chuckling as he moved his hand, rubbing his sore backside.

.

..

.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review, you don't have to obviously but they are nice to read! And the longer the better! (Hint hint) :P_**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Family, friends and lovers.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

"Go away Ron!" Harry grumbled, trying to pull away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder.

Then he heard a laugh, a feminine laugh, "I don't think I'm Ron… Although I could make myself look like him!" Tonks said, smiling as Harry turned to look at her through bleary eyes, "You need to get up and have some breakfast before you floo back to school."

Harry groaned as he became more aware fo his surroundings, "Don't want to." He mumbled, turning back over and dragging his duvet with him, "I feel ill."

"Really? Or are you just worried about facing McGonagall?" Tonks asked quietly, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, she knew she was right when Harry didn't reply. "Look, McGonagall's been at Hogwarts for ages… She's seen plenty of people sneak out for school, and plenty of kids get drunk. Yes she's angry now, and disappointed, but she will get over it. She cares about you Harry, she cares about all the pupils, and she knows it was just a mistake."

"I… She won't stay mad?" Harry asked quietly from the cocoon he had built himself.

"No, no sensible adult would." Tonks smiled gently, stroking the duvet where she assumed Harry's back was.

Harry sniffed, "Ron's mum will… She'll be well pissed."

"Language." Tonks chastised gently, although totally aware that she used worse in front of the boy, "Molly is a mother of seven, she understands teenagers a lot more than you may think. And yes, she will be angry and disappointed but again, she will get over it. I doubt she'll shout at you either, I can't promise she won't have a few words and express her disappointment, she views you as a son and probable won't be able to stop herself, but she will be aware that I have punished you and -"

"What?" Harry interrupted in a strangled voice.

"Oh she won't know the details, apart from the grounding obviously as you won't be able to see Ron at the start of the holidays. But as far as Molly is concerned once you are punished for your actions then that is it, she isn't going to keep bringing it up."

Harry sat up slightly, "I don't want people to hate me." He mumbled.

"Oh… Harry…" Tonks blinked a few times, "No-one's going to hate you. Especially not over something like this! We care about you, we love you, so, so much. I promise. We're not going anywhere. Not me, not the Weasley's… Not Remus." And with that the woman tugged the duvet off Harry's head and hugged him tightly.

Harry tensed up instantly before hugging back for a moment, "What time is it?" He asked quietly as he pulled back.

"Oh shoot, half eight, quick go grab some breakfast. I need to take a quick shower." Tonks said, standing up and moving to the door, "Oh, and Albus heard from a contact of his that Remus is fine, still too deep undercover for him to contact anyone personally, but safe." She said, suddenly remembering why she had been at the Hogwarts yesterday.

"Great!" Harry grinned, flinging back his duvet and almost leaping out of bed, ignoring Tonks' laughter as she headed towards the bathroom. Harry quickly pulled on his school uniform before going into the kitchen, he didn't feel very hungry and so just picked up an apple and bit into it as he turned the kettle on to make some coffee. About ten minutes later Tonks returned, her face looked the same as usual but her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was blonde, shoulder length and poker straight, she was also wearing a black suit, a suit with a skirt! "Umm…" Harry stared at the woman who laughed at his expression.

"I'm meeting the muggle prime minister. The more normal I look the better." She explained.

Harry frowned, "Well you look nice… Kinda older…"

"Hmm… I do like the high class business woman look but it's not really me to be honest. Maybe one day but for now I think I'll stick to my good old purple hair."

"Yeah… I like the purple." Harry smiled.

"You had anything decent to eat?" Tonks asked, changing the subject.

Harry wrinkled his nose, "An apple." He mumbled.

Tonks sighed, "You need to eat more!" She said, casting a toasting charm on some bread and buttering it before handing it to Harry, the teenager pulled a face but ate the toast anyway, he jumped as a shot of electricity seemed to go through him and looked up at Tons who was stowing her wand, "Ironing charm, you looked scruffy." The woman explained.

"You are such an old woman." Harry teased, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shush you" Tonks laughed, running her hands over her skirt before slipping her feet into a pair of black high heels that Harry hadn't spotted on the floor. "Right, you ready to go?"

"Hmm hmm." Harry nodded, slipping off the kitchen stool and moving towards the fire.

"Okay, here's the code." Tonks said, handing him a scrap of paper with a series of numbers and letters on it, "And I will see you at Christmas, maybe before then if I have a free day coinciding with a Hogsmede weekend? Only if it won't embarrass you in front of your friends of course." Tonks teased.

Harry gave a weak smile, "I'm sure I'll cope."

"Okay, well I'll let you know. I love you kid."

"Yeah… You too." Harry mumbled, ducking his head.

Tonks laughed, "Go on, get out of here before you're late!" She said and Harry threw the floo powder into the fire.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"So why was Tonks at here yesterday anyway?" Hermione asked at lunch, when she had finally stopped lecturing him about sneaking out of the castle.

"Dumbledore got news about Remus." Harry said excitedly, "He's safe!"

"That's great Harry." Hermione smiled, her lips pursing as she watched Ron walk into the great hall.

Harry sighed, "'Mione please… I know you're upset with Ron for breaking up with you but… You're my friends, you both are… I don't want to keep being in between the two of you."

Hermione bit at her lip, "Okay… Fine, I'll be civil." She muttered, watching as Harry waved Ron over.

"Oh… Hi." Ron mumbled, sitting down next to Harry and watching Hermione warily.

"You heard from your mum yet?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "She is so angry mate… I'm in for it at Christmas, she got Charlie to lecture me but I doubt that was all of the punishment." He muttered.

"Serves you right." Hermione snapped, "Both of you!" She added, scowling at Harry who pouted.

"Oh come on 'Mione…" Ron whined, "We weren't thinking…"

"That much is obvious. And don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione grumbled, Harry grinned, looked like things were getting back to normal.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sorry." He said, piling more potatoes onto his plate. Harry glanced up at the staff table and caught Dumbledore's eye, the elderly man gave him a concerned look and Harry flushed, knowing that the headmaster probably thought what had happened yesterday was Harry acting out because of being stressed about the prophecy. Harry's gaze moved along the staff table and he managed a small grin when Professor McGonagall gave him a curt nod and the smallest smile. Then Harry's gaze shifted to Charlie who was chatting way to Snape, the both of them looking worried about something, Harry frowned, wishing he could hear what they were talking about, he quickly looked away as both men glanced up from their conversation, having noticed they were being watched. "Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I said that people keep asking about the DA." Hermione rolled her eyes, "You okay? You seem distracted."

"Tired." Harry mumbled, "Umm… DA? How about Thursday? Does that sound good? I'll clear it with McGonagall and find a big enough classroom, she won't let us use the room of requirements I'm sure."

Ron nodded, "Okay, well if you sort a time then we'll spread the word. And if you need anyone to go to McGonagall with you then we can come." Then he glanced at Hermione with a worried expression, "I mean…"

"We'll come." Hermione confirmed.

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled, "Seriously I have the best friends ever."

Ron pretend to gag, "Soppy git." He laughed, his face flushed with pride. Harry felt someone watching him and looked up, catching Charlie's eye and grinning, the man gave a small smile back and raised a slight eyebrow before nodding towards the door.

Harry gave a small nod, "Umm guys, I have to get off. I have a meeting with Dumbledore." He lied, noticing that the man had vanished from the room.

"Tell us what happens." Ron smiled and Harry inwardly winced before promising to do just that, sure he could think of a decent lie.

"See you later." Harry said as he stood up and left the hall, heading straight to Charlie's rooms, letting himself in and sitting down on the sofa. A few moments later Charlie walked in and Harry leapt up, throwing his arms around Charlie and kissing him hard. Charlie gave a small chuckle into the kiss and slid his hands onto Harry's hips, pulling him closer. "So… What happened last night?" Charlie asked as he pulled back.

"I did something really stupid and I'm an idiot." Harry muttered, "Trust me, I know it."

Charlie frowned at him for a moment before nodding and smiling, pressing a kiss to Harry's head, "Okay, Fancy a cuppa?"

Harry stared at him for a second before clinging to him tightly, "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" Charlie asked in confusion.

Harry gave a tiny shrug, "Not going on about yesterday." He mumbled.

Charlie laughed, "I have a staff meeting in an hour." He murmured, "What do you want to do now?"

"You." Harry smirked cheekily, sliding his fingers up Charlie's shirt.

"You have got a one track mind!" Charlie's fingers gripped at Harry's hips tightly as he held the boy, pressing kisses to his head, his cheek and his neck. Then he stopped, "I umm…" The older man trailed off and Harry looked up at him in confusion, "I got a return date for work, I had an appointment with a healer this morning and they're pretty sure my back will be fixed by mid-January so I return to Romania in February." Charlie said.

"Oh." Was all Harry could manage.

"Look… We'll still see each other! I promise. You got to understand, this job here was never long term. I love it out there too much, I love my job…"

"I know, I get it, I do…" Harry said. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, so much." Charlie said, running his fingers through Harry's air and separating out the tangles, "But once I'm back at work it'll be okay… We can still write and talk, and I'll come back to visit, I promise. We can even, maybe, start telling people." The man said.

Harry gave a small smile, "That'd be nice." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Charlie's lips, "Can't see everyone being thrilled though." He added with a scowl.

"It'll be okay, don't worry so much love." Charlie smiled, kissing Harry again. "Now what are you doing this evening? I thought maybe we could get the new Quidditch pod to watch, the Harpies versus the saints? I've borrowed Mum's view box."

Harry winced, "I have my last detention with Snape this evening, then tomorrow my first with McGonagall then the next day I have an Occlumency lesson and the day after that a meeting with Dumbledore." He sighed.

"Oh."

"I could skip curfew…" Harry offered, "I'd have the cloak so…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Charlie said quietly.

Harry pouted, "Oh come on Charlie, I want to spend time with you, proper time not just five minutes at lunch time."

Charlie gave a small sigh before nodding and resting his head against Harry's, "Okay, come tonight after your detention." He smiled, kissing the teenagers head.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Harry walked up Gryffindor Tower after saying goodbye to Charlie. Ron was in detention and Hermione at a study group and Harry couldn't see Seamus, Dean or Nev in the common room and so went straight to the dorm. He pushed open the door and instantly saw Dean and Neville stood in the middle of the room, kissing slowly, Dean's hands on Neville's waist. "What the fuck are you doing?" Harry exclaimed in a strangled voice, "Seamus is going to be gutted and -" He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat and so turned in the direction of the noise, his eyes widened as he saw Seamus sat on his bed.

"It's okay Harry." The boy said, "I asked them to."

Harry frowned and glanced back at Dean and Neville, the two teenagers had separated and were watching Harry with flushed cheeks, "Right." Harry breathed, blinking a few times before shaking his head slightly, "I'll just… Leave you to it then." Harry mumbled finally, turning and leaving, closing the door behind himself. "What the fuck?" He breathed before running a hand over his face, deciding it was none of his business, and heading down to the common room.

Ten minutes later Neville appeared and sat in the chair opposite, looking at Harry carefully. "Harry…"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. It's your life. You can do what you want, kiss who you want…" Harry shrugged.

Neville sighed, "Well I'm glad you don't want me to explain since I'm not sure where to start…" He muttered, "You're not disgusted?"

"Mildly confused but not disgusted, no." Harry said gently, noticing how confused Neville looked, "You can talk to me if you want, even if you don't explain fully and end up confusing the hell out of me… It might help."

Neville wrinkled his nose, "I just… I walked into the dorm and suddenly Seamus was there, asking how much I liked Dean and did I find Seamus attractive too? I kinda answered affirmative and then Seamus told me to kiss Dean, Dean must have known what he was planning because he didn't seem surprised. So… Well I just did it. I've kinda been wanting too for so long…" Neville bit at his lip, "Then you walked in."

"What happened after I left?"

"I asked what the hell was going on and then… Seamus kissed me too. They say that… That they want me to be with them, that the three of us could be together."

Harry's eyes widened, "Umm… Okay, what did you say?"

"That I'd think about it… I mean Merlin Harry! This is mental!" Neville groaned, "And imagine what my grandmother would say!"

Harry frowned, "Forget what your grandma thinks, it's you that matters."

"Yeah but… I really don't know what to think."

"Well then take some time, I'm sure Seamus and Dean will understand." Harry smiled, patting Neville's knee in what he hoped was a sympathetic manner.

"Yeah… Yeah, thanks Harry." They both jumped as Seamus gave a small chuckle from next to them, "How long have you been there?" Neville exclaimed.

"Approximately five seconds." The teenager shrugged, "Sorry if I confused you Nev, take as long as you need and… Well you can talk to us about it, not now though, I have detention with Snape, as do you." Seamus said, looking at Harry who groaned.

"See you later Nev." Harry grumbled, moving towards the portrait hole with Seamus. They were halfway to the dungeons before Harry spoke, "So what's going on?"

Seamus glanced at him before looking away again, "Thought Nev had told you." He muttered.

"Yeah… But I want to hear to from you, last week you wanted to hex him for even looking at Dean."

Seamus shrugged again, "Dean has a crush on Nev too, I kinda thought he might and when I asked him about it he admitted it, after crying a bit and saying he loved me so much… then I thought about it and actually, Nev's kind of hot and he's a great guy so… Well I wanted to know what he thinks of me, he likes me too Harry, not as much as he likes Dean but…" Seamus trailed off.

"Right." Harry muttered, still not quite understanding what was going on, "Well… If the three of you are happy…" he said finally because, well, they were his friends and what they got up to was their own business.

"Well we're not even sure if… Look can we just keep it quiet? At least until Nev's made a decision." Seamus asked worriedly as they approached Snape's classroom.

Harry gave a small smile, "Of course, if that's what you want." He said gently, his eyes widening as he was suddenly pulled into a bear hug.

"Thank you, so much… For just… Accepting."

Harry snorted, "You guys accept all the crazy shit I get up to so…" He trailed off and he and Seamus laughed, leaning against the wall as they waited for Snape.

.

..

.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please leave a review,**_

_**It's always great to hear what people think and, although I will still update even if I get no reviews, knowing what people think of the fic does make the writing come faster.  
**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who added it to their favourites and/or alerts.**_

_**You guys rock.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

**Hospital wing.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

"Proffessor Snape?" Harry asked, finally pulling all his Gryffindor courage together to ask the question that had been bugging him for a few weeks.

"What is it Potter?"

"Well… When you blocked my mind you said you'd have to access all my memories. Was that true?" Harry asked quietly, biting at his lip,

Snape scowled, "Of course it was true! Why would I lie?" He snapped

"Right… Sorry Proffessor."

"All of your memories and thoughts and dreams Potter. There were a lot of them, I didn't take much notice, why would I?" The man sneered, Harry gave a small nod, "Why? Scared I know all your secrets?" Snape asked, his voice silky and dangerous, Harry scowled and lowered his eyes, his cheeks flushed. He should have known it would have been stupid to ask, if Snape had seen his memories, had known about him and Charlie, then surely he would have told someone by now. "Potter I have no interest in spreading little stories about your childhood with those… people." Snape growled after a moment and Harry's eyes widened, Snape had seen some memories of his childhood… Shit, the man he loathed knew exactly how he had been treated by the Dursley's… But then again Snape wasn't mocking him for it, and he had just, in a roundabout way, promised not to tell anyone about it.

"Thank you Proffessor." Harry muttered, watching a flicker of surprise cross Snape's face before the man scowled.

"You may leave, same time next week Potter." Snape sneered.

"Yes Sir." Harry muttered before leaving the room, he went straight to Charlie's rooms but the man was nowhere to be seen and so, pouting to himself, Harry headed back to the dormitories. Ron was sat at one of the desks doing some last minute homework and Neville was lying sprawled out on his bed, looking ridiculously confused. "You alright?" Harry asked quietly, sitting next to his friend.

"Hmm… Just kind of… I dunno." Neville sighed, "My head's a fucking mess, I can't think straight."

Harry pulled a face, "Anything I can do?" He offered.

"No, I don't think so." Neville said, chewing on his lip, "I've got to figure this out myself." He added, "Thanks though. I think I might go for a walk, get some air."

"Okay, you know where I am if you do need to talk." Harry smiled, squeezing Neville's arm briefly.

"Thanks Harry." Neville said, giving him a quick hug before moving off the bed and leaving the room.

Harry looked up and grinned when Ron threw down his quill, "And done! Oh, where's Nev?" The redhead asked, looking around in surprise, "And when did you get here?"

Harry laughed, "A few minutes ago, Nev went for a walk."

"Oh, right… How did I miss that?" Ron muttered,

Harry laughed again, "What essay you finished?"

"Transfiguration, you need a hand?"

"Umm no, already did it." Harry said, wincing slightly, Charlie had helped him with that one.

Ron frowned, obviously finding the idea of Harry completing homework without him odd, "Oh." He mumbled, standing up and stretching before moving over to his bedside table and looking for his packet of cigarettes, "How was Occlumency?"

"Shite, as usual. I think I'm getting there with these new types of blocks but it's taking so long."

"What does Snape say?"

"That they're not going to come over night, 'not even for the famous Harry Potter', God he's such a jerk." Harry scowled watching as Ron lit a cigarette.

Ron nodded, "We should like, dye his hair blue or something." He murmured as he blew the smoke out.

Harry snorted, "That would look genius." He smirked, moving to stand next to Ron and letting the smoke drift over him, he took a deep breathe, feeling the nicotine seep into his lungs from the passive smoke. "Shut up." Grumbled Harry as Ron laughed. Ron raised his hand holding the cigarette and held it up for Harry, "'M trying to quit." Harry mumbled.

"One won't kill you." Ron said quietly, placing the end of the cigarette on Harry's lips and grinning as Harry opened his mouth, holding the cigarette between his lips and taking a long drag.

"Fuck, that is amazing." Harry said as he released the smoke and Ron removed the cigarette, putting it between his own lips, "Like fucking orgasmic or something."

Ron chuckled and held the cigarette up for Harry again, holding it still as Harry placed his lips around it, "I've missed you lately." Ron murmured, stroking his finger over Harry's cheek before moving his hand, and the cigarette away, sitting down on the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been distant… I'm just stressed." Harry said quietly.

Ron smiled gently, "It's okay, you can make it up to me." He smiled, holding out the cigarette again.

"I really shouldn't." Harry said, looking away.

"Suit yourself." Ron took another drag before blowing the smoke out, right into Harry's face. Harry pouted, why was Ron being such a pain? Surely as Harry's friend he should be being understanding and helping Harry to quit. "You've really changed." Ron muttered bitterly.

"Ron I…" Harry trailed off, grabbing the cigarette off his friend and smoking it, frowning as a smirk shot across Ron's face. "I've just had a lot on my mind… And I'm quitting smoking because it's not healthy, and I need to be healthy to face Voldemort."

"I never see you anymore… You're always busy." Ron sighed, then he frowned, "Are you seeing someone?"

Harry froze, Ron knew, no wait, he couldn't know, if Ron knew then he would have said by now, he wasn't good at staying quiet, "Don't be stupid." Harry laughed awkwardly, "Just busy with Occlumency and Dumbledore's lessons and all these detentions." He said quickly, sighing with relief when Ron nodded, "Hopefully once all the detentions fuck off I'll have more time." Harry added.

"For sure." Grinned Ron, "Come to Hogsmede with me and 'Mione tomorrow? It'll be like old times."

Harry nodded, knowing it would be nothing like old times, Ron and Hermione were still far too awkward for that, "Sounds fun." He lied, hating himself for wishing he could just spend the day with Charlie instead.

"Great." Ron grinned, handing the very end of the cigarette to Harry who took a last drag before stubbing it out.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Harry glanced over at Malfoy, watching as the blonde threw some diced newts into his potion and stirred it slowly. As I noticing someone watching him, the blonde looked up, scowling at Harry who sneered back, Malfoy was definitely behind the cursed necklace Katie had been given in Hogsmede, Harry knew it, but why would no-one believe him? Ron and Hermjoen seemed to think he was going mad, that his grudge against Malfoy had gone too far, even Charlie seemed to think the idea was a little far-fetched. McGonagall had practically laughed at him. "Harry." Hermione hissed from behind him, "You need to add the grassmink, quickly before it's completely wrecked."

"Shit!" Harry quickly dropped in the grassmink and looked down at his book, the half-blood prince seemed to think he needed to stir three times now, although there was nothing in the original book, Harry shrugged to himself and picked up the ladle. An hour later with yet another perfect potion mark and an irritated Hermione, Harry made his way to Transfiguration. As he walked up the stairs, however, he was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah… Yeah." Harry let go of the banister he'd grabbed hold of, "Just a bit tired."

Hermione frowned, "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"Umm… No. Ron wanted to hang out!" Harry said, wincing, "I didn't even realise I'd missed it 'til the bell went for classes." He added quietly.

"Ron missed breakfast?" Asked Hermione, surprise obvious on her face.

Harry shrugged, "He had toast, he thought we had more time before classes so I couldn't head down and get some food too. He was so annoyed with himself when he realised I'd have to skip breakfast 'Mione, tried to make me skive class to go to the kitchens."

Hermione continued to frown but nodded, taking Harry's arm, "Come on Potter." She smiled as they walked into the Transfiguration lesson. But about halfway through the lesson the dizziness returned, "Proffessor?" Harry called out.

"What is it Potter?" Asked McGonagall as she walked over quickly.

"I don't feel too well."

McGonagall stared at him for a second, before giving a sharp nod, "Mr Longbottom? Could you walk Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing? Make sure he gets there safely." She said quietly. Harry noticed the class watching them curiously as they left but he honestly felt too sick to care.

Neville sat with him in the Hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey gave him several different potions and asked numerous ridiculous questions, "You're not eating properly Mr Potter." She said sternly, "And your body and magic aren't happy about it."

"My magic?"

"Yes, like your body your magic finds it difficult to focus on lack of food, lack of sleep… That's why if you are tired then you have more trouble doing spells. And right now your magic is trying to tell you that something is wrong, that's why you're dizzy." The medi-witch explained, "You need to eat more. Is there a reason you keep missing meals?"

Harry looked away, "I… I just forget sometimes." He mumbled, ignoring Neville's worried look. "It's like I have no appetite or something, I don't really feel hungry. Not even when I forget to eat for days…"

"Days!" Exclaimed Neville, gaping at Harry.

"Yeah… I mean I've never really eaten much but… Since Voldemort got back and since Siri…" Harry blinked a few times, "When I try to eat I get this knot in my stomach, I feel sick."

Madame Pomfrey looked at him carefully, "Are you sleeping?"

"Only on the nights I'm allowed the potion." Harry admitted, "Otherwise it takes ages to get to sleep and when I actually do I tend to have nightmares."

"Oh sweetheart, you should have said. I should have noticed." Murmured Madame Pomfrey, "Right, I can give you a relaxation potion, it won't stop the dreams but it should help you get to sleep in the first place. And I'll make sure you have a potion that will increase your appetite. And we'll take it slowly and see how you're doing hmm?"

Neville frowned, "But what's causing it?" He asked.

"Stress." Madame Pomfrey said gently, "Which is hardly surprising… Oh I should have seen it sooner."

Harry flushed slightly and looked away, "So how do I stop the dizziness?"

"You take this potion." The woman said, summoning it from her office, "And you go down to the kitchens with Mr Longbottom, do you know where they are and how to get in?" Harry nodded, "Okay, right before eating take this potion, it will increase your appetite. Have some food but don't overdo it, if you haven't eaten in a while then it's best to take it slow."

Harry nodded, "Right."

"I'll send a note to Professor McGonagall explaining that you won't be returning to her class. You can attend all your others though, and come back here before curfew, I'll give you that relaxation potion."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled his cheeks flushed.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Next time you should come to me straight away hmm?"

"Yes Miss." Harry said, sliding off the bed and taking the potion, "Thanks." He added as he left the room. He and Neville walked down to the Kitchens in silence. The house elves were, of course, delighted to have them and filled the table with food before vanishing away, leaving them alone. "You told Madame Pomfrey that you hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday…" Neville said carefully as Harry took his potion, "But yesterday you told me that you'd had dinner with Charlie…"

Harry sighed, avoiding looking at his friend, "I lied. I knew you'd worry if you thought I hadn't eaten so I lied…"

Neville gave a small nod, picking up a sandwich, "Don't do it again please." He said quietly, "I can't help you if you're lying to me."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, chewing on a piece of bread, surprised that he actually felt hungry.

Neville gave a small smile, "It's okay Har, Madame Pomfrey'll fix this."

**_.~*~*~*~*~*._**

"I'm just glad you're okay." Charlie murmured, "And annoyed that I never pushed you to talk about your lack of eating and sleep…" Harry said nothing, instead snuggling into the man. "But Poppy's helping with it?"

"She's giving me potion's." Harry murmured, "Which make me hungry so I eat, and she says the more I do eat over time then… Well eventually I won't need the potions. Plus I have some that relax me before sleep, she can't stop the dreams but she can help me get sleep in between."

"What about dreamless sleep?"

"Too addictive, I already have it twice a month but that's as much as I'm allowed."

Charlie sighed, "Oh Harry…"

"Don't." Harry said, regretting telling Charlie now, "I'm dealing with it, just don't worry."

"I always worry about you." Charlie smiled gently, kissing Harry, Harry rolled his eyes before kissing back, his fingers moving to Charlie's hair, "I love you so much." Charlie whispered.

"You know I love you too." Harry murmured in reply, wincing as he looked at the clock, "I should get going, Ron's already going on and on about never seeing me."

Charlie froze, "You don't think he knows do you?" He asked worriedly.

"Nah, he would have said almost straight away, Ron isn't good with hiding stuff." Harry said, kissing Charlie again before standing up, "See you tomorrow."

"You bet." Said Charlie, grabbing one last kiss as Harry left.

Harry went up to the common room, sitting down next to Ron who frowned at him, Harry gave an uneasy smile, making some excuse about having to ask McGonagall about some essay, Ron nodded, seeming to believe him and so Harry quickly changed the subject, offering to set up the chess board. "I have to go fetch a relaxation potion from Pomfrey before bed, come with me?"

"Yeah alright." Ron smiled, "Relaxation potion… God you sound like a girl!"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry laughed, thumping his friends arm.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Problems and situations._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked when Proffessor Flitwick stopped talking and got them to divide up into groups.

Seamus shrugged, "Didn't feel well this morning, think he went to the hospital wing. after you haded to breakfast."

"Poor thing." Hermione said, "We'll go see him later yeah Har?"

"Course." Harry smiled, drawing his wand to practice the spell Flitwick had instructed them to, he stopped when the classroom door opened and McGonagall peeked in.

"Could I borrow Potter please?"

"Of course, Harry Potter!"

Harry frowned and stashed his wand back in his pocket, moving over to McGonagall, "Miss? What's wrong?"

The woman's lips thinned, "You better come with me Potter, the headmaster wants a word." Harry frowned even more, what the hell could Dumbledore want? Maybe it was about their lessons… About Voldemort! Maybe Dumbledore needed help with something… Harry froze as he stepped into the man's office to find Charlie sat in front of the desk, looking pale.

"Ah Harry, take a seat." Dumbledore said, he looked sad and Harry chewed on his lip as he sat down, hoping to hell that this wasn't what he thought it was. "Now some very serious allegations have been made." Shit. "Regarding a possible sexual relationship between the two of you." Oh fuck, what now?

Harry tried desperately to look as if this was news to him, "Who… Who's been saying that?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential."

"Confidential? Spreading stuff like that could seriously damage lives!" Harry growled, he would find out who had told the headmaster, and he would damn well make them regret it.

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "You deny that there is a relationship then?" He asked quietly.

Even though it absolutely hurt Harry he nodded slowly, avoiding looking at Charlie, hoping the man would understand, "Yeah I deny it! Look… We're friends, have been since before he started to teach, that's not illegal is it?"

"It is rather frowned upon." McGonagall said quietly, her eyes on Charlie who, Harry noticed, was staring straight ahead.

"There will need to be a full inquiry. The ministry -"

"The ministry?" Charlie breathed.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes piercing the red head, "These are serious allegations. Such a relationship would be considered illegal…"

"But it's lies! Bullshit!" Harry snapped, he couldn't let Charlie get sent to prison, he just couldn't!

"Mr Potter watch your tongue!" McGonagall snapped.

"No!" Harry said angrily, wincing at the look she sent him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "We'll have to call your guardian." He told Harry, "Since you are a minor."

Oh crap, Tonks would freak, she'd take one look at Harry and Charlie and know instantly what had been going on. And she was so goddamned protective she'd probably make sure Charlie got sentenced for it.

"Fine, well maybe she can tell you how stupid the idea is." He spat, hating Dumbledore in that moment, why couldn't he just let Harry be happy?

The door to the office opened and some woman Harry didn't recognise walked in, bending down to talk in Dumbledore's ear. The headmaster frowned slightly and nodded slowly, "Thank you Madame Jones." He murmured as she left, "Apparently the allegations have been withdrawn." He said quietly.

Charlie blinked, "What?"

Was that… Good? "Is this some sort of joke?" Harry asked, "Because it's not very funny."

"The student in question was angry with Professor Weasley over some grades and saw the two of you talking in the corridor, seeming very close, they decided to report it as a relationship."

Harry snorted, so it wasn't even someone who knew the truth then? "So they just decided to screw up his job?"

"They will be dealt with." McGonagall said, her eyes flashing, Dumbledore however was watching Harry carefully and Harry flushed, ducking his head. "At least they came clean quickly." McGonagall added, "Before any real damage was caused."

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Charlie, "Harry, you should return to class." He said quietly.

"Who said that stuff?"

Dumbledore looked almost amused, "You know I can't tell you that." He said quietly, "If you leave now you should still be able to make the end of your lesson."

"Sure." Harry looked at Charlie, "Are you okay?"

Charlie blinked and looked up, glancing so quickly at McGonagall and Dumbledore that Harry almost missed it, "Confused." He said finally.

Harry nodded, "Yeah… I'm sorry, you know that someone hated you enough to try and get you fired." He said quickly, trying to use his words to persuade the Professor's that they had definitely been wrong. Charlie gave a low chuckle but said nothing and so Harry left, scuffing his shoes against the carpet on the way.

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

Charlie's shoulder's slumped as the door shut behind Harry, "We'll make sure the student in question is dealt with. Those were absolutely disgusting allegations to make about a Professor, particularly you." McGonagall said and Charlie frowned, why particularly him?

"Minerva, thank you for your time." Dumbledore said, he was smiling but the dismissal in his voice was obvious and the woman nodded, squeezing Charlie's shoulder before leaving, sending jolts of guilt through the man. "You return to Romania in February am I correct?" Dumbledore asked Charlie, standing up from behind the desk and moving over to the window.

"Uh, yes." Charlie murmured, wondering what this was about, "Sir." He added quietly before remembering a little too late that he wasn't a student anymore.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to spend some time with your family before then." The headmaster said quietly.

"What?"

"Yes, I do believe it would." Dumbledore continued, "In fact what with the Christmas holidays being so close you may as well leave now. I will get someone to cover your last few classes, and hire someone new for the new year."

Charlie closed his eyes, the man knew then, of course he did, he was Dumbledore. He knew and he was firing Charlie, kicking him out of the Castle. "I…."

"You see I think it's better if you leave now, on your terms. Because I will get the ministry involved if I have to." Dumbledore's voice was hard and Charlie flinched, "I will not have you take advantage of my students in such a way." Charlie tried to find his voice, tried to explain that he wasn't taking advantage, that he loved Harry, but his mouth didn't seem to be working. "Your reason for leaving will of course be personal reasons, how you choose to explain that to your family will be your own decision." Charlie frowned before realising that if Dumbledore were to actively fire him then the ministry would have to get involved, Dumbledore was trying to protect Harry from that. "I will have a house elf remove any remaining belongings from your room in an hour."

Charlie finally found his voice, "Yes Sir." He whispered, standing up and moving to the door, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, "But whatever you think… I do love him." He added, his voice cracking as he closed the door behind him, leaving Dumbledore stood alone by the window, suddenly looking his age.

**_.~*~*~*~._**

"So someone told McGonagall?"

"Yeah… But it seems to be someone who was mad at Charlie about grades. I swear when I find out who it was though…" He trailed off, letting the threat hang.

Neville swallowed the food in his mouth, "Right… But Charlie's okay? I mean… McGonagall thinks it's not true?"

"Yeah, she was very annoyed with whoever told her about us." Harry grinned, frowning as Dobby suddenly popped up in front of him

"I have a message from Harry's Professor Wheezy."

"Oh… Umm… Okay." Harry frowned, Charlie was probably panicking.

"He says to say 'Dumbledore isn't stupid, I have to leave. Not fired though and it's all hush hush. Sorry. I will write to you when the holidays start. Don't panic." Dobby gave a small giggle, "Also Wheezy says 'Love you'."

Harry stared at the elf in horror until Dobby was squirming, "Thank you Dobby." Seamus said quietly.

Harry blinked, "Yeah Dobby, thanks." He swallowed watching as the elf bowed and popped away. "Oh fuck."

"I don't understand." Dean said, "What did he mean got to leave but not fired?"

"I think it means that Dumbledore knows what's been going on but doesn't want to get the ministry involved. He's made Charlie leave but they'll lie about why. Charlie'll write to Harry." Neville explained slowly, watching Harry carefully.

Harry coughed slowly, "Why is he waiting until the holidays to write?"

"Maybe he doesn't want the letters intercepted, doesn't want to give anyone any proof." Seamus shrugged, putting his hand on Harry's arm, "It's only a week. I'm sure he'll explain everything then."

"Oh god." Harry mumbled, dropping his head onto the table, "This is all my fault."

"Charlie knew the risks when he got into a relationship with you." Neville said quietly, "It's just a good job Dumbledore didn't involve the ministry."

"Or Tonks." Harry agreed, wrapping his arms around himself, "Argh! Who the fuck told Dumbledore in the first place?"

Dean frowned slightly, "You don't think…"

"What?"

"No, never mind, stupid idea." Dean shook his head, "It'll have just been one of his students like Dumbledore said."

Seamus nodded, "Yeah, I mean it's only us who knows and I know none of us told."

Harry nodded, "When I find out who did…" He trailed off, scowling at the table.

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

Charlie curled up on the bed in his bedroom at the Burrow, he'd spent the last few hours with his mother fussing like crazy because he'd had to lie and tell her that his Healer had told him to stop working. Charlie had made some excuse about needing to rest properly before he went back to Romania which luckily Molly had believed, then again she had no reason not to… Sighing to himself, Charlie pulled a pillow to his chest, looking up as the bedroom door opened and Bill walked in. He closed the door firmly and moved, sitting down on the bed next to Charlie, "What's going on Charlie-Bo? Momma says you're hurt, need rest or something."

Charlie gave a weak smile, it had always amused him that Bill had come back from Egypt calling Molly, Momma, something he had never done before. "It's all gone to pot." He said brokenly, sitting up slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone told Dumbledore about me and Harry."

"Shit!" Bill stared at his brother, an expression of pure horror on his face, "What happened?"

Charlie gave a half shrug, "Well the student who made the allegations said they were lying, McGonagall believed them but Dumbledore' not stupid. He said I had to go otherwise he would get the ministry involved."

Bill ran his hand over his face, "But he hasn't?"

"No… No, he hasn't."

"Well thank Merlin for that!" Bill exclaimed, "So what now?"

Charlie gave a shrug, sitting up a bit more, "I love him Bill… I can't lose Harry."

"If Dumbledore thinks it's still going on, then…" Bill trailed off, "You'd go to prison Charlie!"

"I know! But I knew that from the start!" Charlie exclaimed angrily, moving off the bed, scowling at his brother.

Bill sighed, "Just be careful Charlie-Bo. Please…" He said quietly, "It's not going to be easy for either of you when other people find out."

"Well I'm not a Professor anymore so at least that's out of the way."

"He's still underage." Bill pointed out.

Charlie winced slightly, "We're not -"

"Don't lie to me Charles!" Bill growled.

"Sorry." Charlie muttered, looking away guiltily.

Bill rolled his eyes, "The second the find out about your relationship they're going to know you're sleeping together. You've just got to hope that Tonks will trust Harry's choices enough not to report you."

Charlie gave a small nod, "It's Ronnie I worry about." He whispered.

"Because he's Harry's mate?"

Charlie sighed, "They had a thing, I'm not quite sure what it was exactly, I don't want to know but… It was just fooling around I guess, behind Hermione's back. And Harry called it off, Ron was… I think he was gutted actually."

"Shit." Bill stared at his brother, "Charles…"

Charlie chewed on his lip, "I know… I felt pretty bloody bad but… It's not like Ron was in love with Harry! They were just friends who…"

"I didn't even know Ron liked blokes!"

"Well apparently he doesn't. He won't admit to it." Charlie shrugged.

Bill let out a big breathe, glancing down at the bed covers, "He's going to be so angry Charlie, and really, really hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if it took him ages to forgive you."

"But he will?" Charlie asked, almost pleading.

Bill pulled a face and moved over to his younger brother, "I'm sure he will." The _eventually_ left unsaid.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on alert/favourite lists.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_._**  
**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


End file.
